WFA Kingdom Come
by theDarkRyder
Summary: 16 of the best wrestlers in the WFA face off for the right to be called "King of the WFA!" But in this tournament, there are even greater prizes in store...
1. Chapter 1

We are outside the Cow Palace in Daly City California, as a crowd is forming around a stage. Several stage hands are working on preparing the stage, placing two podiums in the middle of it. On both podiums, two objects, each covered in a black cloth are placed. Behind the podium is a large video screen. We hear a constant buzz of voices, as the crowd is wondering what's going on. All of a sudden-

**Long Live the Chief-Jidenna**

The crowd pops, as Richard Ryder, the President of the WFA, comes out, dressed in a dark blue suit jacket and matching slacks, plus a white dress shirt and a black tie. He walks and stands in the middle of the podium as the crowd is cheering all the while. Richard takes a moment to wait for the crowd to settle down, before he begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, right now, the WFA is firing on all cylinders." He begins. "All promotions in the WFA are working overtime to provide you with the best wrestling in the world. Right now, ICW, ACW, SSW, FXW, GWE, CAW- all these promotions are killing it in 2019. Plus, this year, we have established international ties, and we have expanded exponentially. We are dedicated to bringing nothing but quality wrestling for you. And with that dedication in mind, it is my pleasure to announce that this year…..the WFA brings you…..KINGDOM COME!"

The screen behind him turns on, and we see a logo, a majestic golden crown, with several pieces of jewelry embedded in it, the words "WFA: Kingdom Come". Along with that, we see 16 silhouettes under the logo.

"This will be a tournament." Richard says. "A tournament where some of our most decorated and established competitors, plus some of our most talented rising stars will face off, and the winner will be crowned as the King of the WFA" The crowd cheers louder for that announcement, but Ryder continues.

"Not just that…..the winner gets something…..even more valuable…" Ryder takes off the cloth on the object on the podium, revealing…..a belt, resembling the NWA World's Heavyweight Championship, but with a black strap and the words, "WFA Universal Championship" on it! The crowd pops when they see this!

"That's right!" Ryder says. "The winner will not only become King, but they will also become the inaugural WFA Universal Champion!"

"But before we get to any of that…..we must introduce the participants." Ryder says, and he begins to list the participants. As he names a wrestler, one of the 16 silhouettes is replaced with one of the participants.

**Jason Sabre**

**Detrick Cyrus**

**Will Ralston**

**Koji Yoshida**

**Tate Williams**

**Matt Lopez**

**Mason Strong**

**CJ Hawk**

**Adrian Lord**

**Chris Blade**

**Cody Fireheart**

**Cedric Harvey Jr.**

**Mason Rivers**

**Adrian Young**

**Revan Maverick**

**Roman McIntyre**

"These men, will be the ones who will compete in Kingdom Come, for the right to be known as King of the WFA!" Richard Ryder says, "But of course, that is not all that is on the line for this tournament." Richard says, as he removed the cloth from the second podium, revealing a title similar to the WWE Intercontinental Belt, but with the WFA Logo on it. Engraved on the belt are the words, "WFA Intercontinental Champion". The crowd is confused.

"The four tournament matches will be contested in Four-Way Dance rules, which are elimination Fatal Four-Way matches. The winners will go on to face each other for the WFA Universal Championship, but the runner-ups in all four of those matches will get a chance at redemption! They will go on to face each other for the WFA Intercontinental Championship! Meaning that by the end of this tournament, we will have crowned not one, but two WFA Champions!"

The crowd pops for this! Ryder smiles. "And now…...here are the first round matches for the tournament!"\

**First Round:**

**1\. Jason Sabre vs Will Ralston vs Chris Blade vs Roman McIntyre**

**2\. Detrick Cyrus vs Koji Yoshida vs Cedric Harvey Jr. vs Adrian Young**

**3\. Matt Lopez vs Adrian Lord vs Mason Strong vs Revan Maverick**

**4\. CJ Hawk vs Tate Williams vs Cody Fireheart vs Mason Rivers**

**A/N: Due to recent events, I had to revamp this tournament, but I also had to make some changes, to raise the stakes for the Kingdom Come tournament. Meaning that, yes, the WFA Universal and Intercontinental Champions will finally be crowned. See you all soon**


	2. Introduction

"_**King."**_

_The narrator speaks in a baritone voice, as we see a crown, sitting on a majestic golden throne. _

_**"Everyone wants to be King. Everyone wants to rule the world. But only one can wear the crown."**_

**Kings by Tribe Society **_begins to play, and as the song plays, we see images of all the participants in the tournament._

_**Runnin' with all of my brothers**_

_**I always wondered how far we could go**_

_We see Jason Sabre making his entrance at the Staples Center in front of a rapturous crowd chanting his name. Jason winks at the camera, before smirking as he takes aim with his finger gun, before firing as pyro explodes behind him._

_**If we could break through the ceiling above us**_

_**There'd be no point of us looking below**_

_We cut to Detrick Cyrus at Ring of Valhalla, standing on the top turnbuckle as he raises the SSW Universal Championship up high, pointing at the sky, and beating his chest, yelling out, "VIVA LA RAZA!"_

_**We could be free**_

_**We could be free**_

_**Finally**_

_**We could be free**_

_We see a familiar black mask with a blue bird design. A hand grabs the mask, and we see CJ Hawk, eyes closed, putting on the mask. We close up on CJ's eyes as they open, staring right at the camera._

_**I've been through the darkest of caves and suffered**_

_**One hundred steps off the end of the road**_

_We go to a cemetery in Glasgow Scotland, where a man in a hooded leather jacket is standing in front of a gravestone. The gravestone reads. "Soul of a Fighter, Heart of a Lion. Rest in Peace…Peter Ralston." The man lays the ICW Heavyweight Championship on the ground in front of the gravestone, before pulling of the hoodie to reveal Will Ralston, a smile on his face as he looks up at the sky._

_**Paint it with passion my favorite color**_

_**Hope I'm alive when this story gets old**_

_We cut to a waterfall in Yokohama, Japan, where the Ronin, Koji Yoshida is sitting, eyes closed, in a meditative stance. The cold, freezing water falls into him, but he doesn't break his concentration. Suddenly, he stands up, and assumes a fighting stance, before he proceeds to leap into action, seemingly lunging at the camera with a flying kick._

_**We could be free**_

_**We could be free**_

_**Finally**_

_**We could be free**_

_We see Matt Lopez taping up his wrists, as he puts on his gloves and begins going to town on a punching bag, hitting a series of furious punches and kicks, before finishing the flurry with a devastating roundhouse kick._

_**I ain't at home**_

_**Home's where I'm going**_

_**I close my eyes to see**_

_Now we cut to Adrian Lord, laughing as he sits in a poker table, playing cards with fellow Ingobernables Tetsuya Naito, Rush, Shingo Takagi, Sanada, EVIL and Bushi. They raise their fists, giving each other the Ingobernable fist bump._

_**I'll take my throne, lay it on a mountain**_

_**And make myself a king**_

_Standing on the roof of the Palazzo in Veges is none other than Cody Fireheart. Cody looks down the edge of the building at the people way down below. He backs up a bit…..before rushing forward, and diving off of the edge of the building, taking a leap of faith._

_**I said whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh**_

_**Make myself a king**_

_**I said whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh**_

_**Make myself a king**_

_We see Cedric Harvey Jr. in the gym, lifting weights and dumbbells, doing one-armed push-ups, running on a treadmill, and doing crunches._

_**Lost in a world full of none believers**_

_**Searching for smoke in a still water pond**_

_And now we see Adrian Young training in the Renzo Gracie Academy, as he is sparring with a training partner. His sparring partner throws a punch, but The Canadian Dragon catches the punch and transitions it seamlessly into a Cross Armbreaker, causing his sparring partner to tap immediately_

_**A nothing king they called a dreamer**_

_**This is my life and I call it a song**_

_Chris Blade is now in the ICW training facility, taking on a WFA Supernova as he is dominating the rookie. Chris lifts the Supernova up, before dropping him on his neck onto his own knee with a Pumphandle Neckbreaker. Chris then lifts the rookie up, Irish Whipping him into the ropes, and once he comes back, he pops him up, before dropping him with his trademark Dream Catcher! Chris goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3! Chris offers the Supernova a hand and lifts him back up._

_**We could be free**_

_**We could be free**_

_**Finally**_

_**We could be free**_

_We hear a very familiar gong ring out, and we see several druids, carrying a casket, with the two druids in the back carrying an urn. They put the casket down, and open it, as Revan Maverick sits up. Revan glares at the camera, eyes white and rolled backwards, as thunder booms in the distance._

_**I ain't at home**_

_**Home's where I'm going**_

_**I close my eyes to see**_

_We see the outside of a bar in Miami, where we hear a loud ruckus, several voices screaming, and the sound of fists connecting with flesh and objects breaking. The voices gradually decrease in number, as suddenly, a man is thrown through the window of the bar, landing painfully onto the floor. The ruckus has stopped, and when we go inside, we see several men, some unconscious, some groaning in pain, but all laying on the floor. The only man still standing is none other than Roman McIntyre, quietly sipping his beer. Once he finishes, he takes out a wad of cash, puts it on the counter, and leaves._

_**I'll take my throne, lay it on a mountain**_

_**And make myself a king**_

_We now go to Mason Rivers, wrestling a match on NXT against Keith Lee. Keith is punishing him, as the big man connects with the Grizzly Magnum, knocking Mason down. Mason forces himself back up. A slightly surprised Keith lifts him up and Irish Whips him into the ropes, before connecting with a pounce, knocking Mason down. Mason slowly gets back up, much to Keith's surprise. Keith gets angry, and tires for the Spirit Bomb, but once he pops him up, Mason counters with a hurricanrana! Mason gets up, and goes to the corner, waiting for Keith to get back up, and once he does, he rushes forward with the New Belief! Mason goes for the pin, as we skip to the next scene. _

_**I said whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh**_

_**Make myself a king**_

_**I said whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh**_

_**Make myself a king**_

_Now we see Mason Strong, flashing back to his tenure in the UFC as we see him taking on Cain Velasquez in the Octagon. Mason and Cain are trading blows, hitting each other hard, but The God of War gets the upper hand, before knocking Cain down with a stiff Spinning Backfist! Cain falls to the mat, as Mason raises his fist in victory. _

_**Kick through the shackles**_

_**Rock through the chains**_

_**There's no oppressor**_

_**There's no one to blame**_

_**But you**_

_Finally, we see The Marvelous One, Tate Williams, backstage, putting on his gear, and his trademark purple robe where we see the word 'MARVELOUS' in gold letters. He walks from his locker room, to the gorilla position, where he waits for his music to come on, and once it does, he comes out, enveloped in golden sparks falling from the sky, as he spreads his arms wide, as the people chant, "MARVELOUS!"_

_**Kick through the shackles**_

_**Rock through the chains**_

_**There's no oppressor**_

_**There's no one to blame**_

_**But you**_

_**I said whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh**_

_**Make myself a king**_

_**I said whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh **_

_**Make myself a king**_

_**I ain't at home**_

_**Home's where I'm going**_

_**I close my eyes to see**_

_**I'll take my throne, lay it on a mountain**_

_**And make myself a king**_

_**I said whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh**_

_**Make myself a king**_

_**I said whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh**_

_**Make myself a king**_

The rest of the song plays, as we see the inside of the Cow Palace, as the rabid crowd is screaming in excitement! We go to the commentary table.

"Hello! Ladies and gentlemen, I am David Harkness of ACW, and welcome to the first ever Kingdom Come Tournament!" David says. "And joining me today are two special guests. First off, from ICW, please welcome Jay Masters!"

"Glad to be here, second-rate John Oliver," Jay Masters says. "especially considering that we have a special guest commentator! A man who knows more than just a little bit when I comes to Royalty, please welcome 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar!"

"Thank you very much for the introduction, Jay." Freddy says, a shit-eating smirk plastered on his face. "As annoyed as I am that I was not I'm tied to participate in this tournament, I have decided to put aside my grievances to provide my completely unbiased opinion and expert analysis to this event!"

"Dunno about unbiased, but nevertheless, ladies and gentlemen, in a little bit, we shall begin with our opening contest! Four of our finest will go toe to toe with each other, as the current ICW Heavyweight Champion, 'The Lionheart' Will Ralston takes on another World Champion in Anarchy's silent badass, Roman McIntyre! But that's not all, as also in the match, we have the ICW International Champion, Chris Blade, and last, but definitely not least, the Ace of Professional Wrestling himself, Jason Sabre!" David says. "We have to cut to a quick commercial break, but after that, this match is up next!"

**Next Chapter:**

**First Round Match: Jason Sabre vs Will Ralston vs Chris Blade vs Roman McIntyre**

**First Round Match: Detrick Cyrus vs Koji Yoshida vs Cedric Harvey Jr. vs Adrian Young**


	3. Ralston vs Sabre vs Blade vs McIntyre

_We get a shot of the stage where we see two things, a majestic golden throne with an opulent golden crown with red rubies embedded in it laying on the seat, and the WFA Universal Championship laying on the seat._

**Modern Crusaders-Enigma**

_The crowd pops giving a positive reaction as Chris Blade comes out, carrying his ICW International Championship on his waist, and the SSW United Tag Team Championship on his shoulder. He looks around the arena, at the crowd chanting his name, before making his way down the ramp and into the ring. He climbs to the top turnbuckle, crossing his arms in an X motion, uncrossing them before getting in the ring and handing both of his belts to a ringside assistant._

"To start us off, we have 'The Endgame' Chris Blade, a man who has had quite the career in the WFA! A former UW champion in UWA, a former UCW World Champion, one half of the current SSW United Tag Team Champions with Justin Danger, and right now, he is in the middle of a career defining run as the ICW International Champion!" Jay Masters says.

"I have fought him multiple times throughout my career, and I need to give credit where it's due, he is one of the most skilled wrestlers I have been in the ring with. His technique is off the charts." Freddy Escobar says. "He's given me some of the hardest fights of my career….He hasn't beaten me though."

"Didn't he put you through a table once?" David asks.

"I have no recollection of the event in question." Freddy responds.

"...anyway, in ICW, Chris Blade has been the MVP of that season, and for good reason, having fought off all comers!" David Harkness says. "But as skilled as he is….there are three other men in this match-up that he needs to overcome if he wants to advance to the finals of this tournament!"

**Tired-Stone Sour**

_A loud pop resonates across the arena, as Anarchy's Juggernaut walks out of Anarchy's custom entranceway. Roman McIntyre walks to the ring, the ACW World Championship around his shoulder, as he makes his way to the ring, a determined glare etched on his face. The 6'6, 270 lb beast of man gets in the ring, and gets in the corner, waiting for the rest of his opponents to arrive._

"Here we have someone who is undoubtedly the most physically powerful competitor in this tournament!" David says. "I have done commentary for many of his matches over in ACW. It wasn't too long ago where he was only seen as Anarchy's muscle. Now, he has proved everyone wrong, as he has become the only man as of yet to have handed Azriel his first defeat."

"From what I've seen, Roman McIntyre is someone who moves and hits like a runaway train. " Jay Masters has said. "His power is incredible, no doubt about that, and he is a very explosive and intense competitor, but he's in the ring with people who have more experience than him in this business. Nevertheless, don't count this man out."

_The lights darken, as the crowd begins to buzz for a bit. All of a sudden, the audience pops hard, as we hear the mighty roar of a lion._

**Failure-Breaking Benjamin**

_And now, out comes the Lionheart, Will Ralston. The Scottish Avenger is wearing both the ICW Heavyweight Championship and the SSW Championship on his shoulders as the dual world champion looks around the arena, soaking in the massive crowd reaction, before walking down the ramp and into the ring. He gets on the top turnbuckle and raises both world titles up high, to the audulation of the crowd._

"This man fell to the lowest depths!" David says. "He was _persona non grata _amongst the fans and the boys in the back! But by working his arse off, by rising above the hate, he earned back the respect that he lost from the fans, and he became undeniable! The Lion's Cub has grown up, and the Lionheart rules the roost!"

"Will Ralston fell prey to his personal demons, to arrogance, to vice, but he fought those demons! He refused to let them take him down, and now, look at him! A dual world champion, and unquestionably, one of the biggest stars in professional wrestling!" Jay Masters says.

"Personally, me and him have never seen eye to eye. But as the son of someone who fought his own demons to reach the top of this industry, the man deserves all of the accolades, and all of the praise." Escobar says, as Will goes to corner, and the three men in the ring await their final opponent.

_The anticipation is palpable in the audience, as the crowd suddenly bursts into a massive pop as the opening notes of this song hit:_

**Weight of my Pride - Pay Money to My Pain**

_The crowd gets even louder once "The Ace of Professional Wrestling" himself, Jason Sabre himself finally appears on the stage, smoke shooting upwards from both sides of it. The Ace takes a moment to survey the arena, soaking in the reception, before finally making his way to the ring. Jason Sabre slides into the ring and quickly makes his way to the top turnbuckle, raising his fist to the sky and forming a finger pistol, before jumping off the turnbuckle and into the center of the ring._

"In puroresu, in Japanese professional wrestling, the best wrestler in a promotion, the top guy, the man at the center of the company is called the Ace." David Harkness says. "Men past and present, such as Mitsuharu Misawa, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Kazuchika Okada, Naomichi Marufuji, Konosuke Takeshita and Kento Miyahara, were and/or are considered the Aces of their companies. Jason Sabre was inspired by these men to call himself the Ace, but not just the Ace of a single promotion, but the best wrestler in all of professional wrestling. And at the beginning of his career, he was seen as arrogant, and overconfident, but over the years, Jason Sabre proved to everyone that he was what he said he was, and that is the Ace of Pro Wrestling."

"Indeed he did." Freddy Escobar says. "I met Jason when we were both starting our careers, he's like a brother to me. I've teamed alongside him, and I have been across the ring with him. And I can say, with no exaggeration, he may be one of the best in the planet."

"Sabre. Blade. McIntyre. Ralston. The first match in the Kingdom Come tournament! Who will go on to compete for the Universal and Intercontinental titles?" Jay Masters asks.

_Ding, Ding!_

And we begin, as Chris Blade, Jason Sabre, Roman McIntyre and Will Ralston slowly circle each other, waiting for someone to make a move. The tension is thick in the atmosphere, as the audience waits for someone to make a move- and they get their wish as Chris Blade pounces on the biggest man in the match with a Jumping Knee Strike to Roman McIntyre! The juggernaut is staggered, but recovers and tires to hit back at Blade, only for Will Ralston to waylay him with a Running Enzugiri to the side of his head! Roman is forced to a kneeling position as The Lionheart and the Hardcore Phenonemeon keep punching and kicking at him, trying to keep him down- But both of Roman's muscular arms shoot out, his hands reaching Ralston's and Blade's throats! Chris and Will let out choked gasps of pain, as a pissed off Roman stands up, preparing himself to slam both men with impunity…...only for the Ace to finally enter the fray, as he hits the ACW Champion with the best dropkick in the business! Roman is forced to let go of both men as he is sent tumbling through the ropes and to the outside!

With McIntyre out of the frame, for now, the three remaining men in the ring turn on each other, as Chris Blade launches himself at Jason Sabre, surprising him with a spinning heel kick that knocks Sabre down! Sabre rolls out of the ring, as Chris tries to pursue him- only for the Lionheart to stop him dead in his tracks with a Superkick! Chris Blade falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring, joining McIntyre and Sabre, as the dual World Champion hypes himself and the crowd up, before running the ropes to gain momentum before launching himself over the ropes onto the other three men with a Tope Con Hilo! Huge crowd pop, as Will Ralston raises his fist to the sky, soaking in the reaction!

"Tremendous opening exchange, and the Lionheart is in control of the match!" David says, as Will Ralston proceeded to grab Chris Blade, and slides him back into the ring, before getting back in himself. The Scottish Avenger, waits in the corner for Chris Blade to get back to his knees, before rushing forward forward and going low for a Shining Wizard- only for Chris Blade to quickly move out of the way, causing Ralston to fall flat on his back, and leaving him open for a crushing jumping double foot stomp by Blade! Ralston clutches his gut in pain, but the Phenomenon is not done, as Chris Blade follows that up by waiting in the corner for Will Ralston to slowly get back to his feet, before leaping onto the second turnbuckle and launching himself with a stiff Corner Springboard Enzuigiri that nearly takes Ralston's head off! Blade goes for the pin, hoping for the early elimination, 1, tw-Ralston kicks out!

Chris Blade, a little frustrated that his attempt to take out Ralston failed, lifts Will up to his feet, going for a vertical suplex- but neither man notices that Jason Sabre is getting up on the apron, behind them. Chris lifts Will up for the suplex, and at that very exact moment, Jason Sabre uses the ropes to launch himself into the air, before colliding with a Springboard Missile Dropkick to the back of Chris Blade's head! Blade lets go of Ralston in mid-air, and all three men fall to the floor, only for Jason Sabre to kip up, for the huge pop! The Ace takes a moment to soak in the crowd reaction, but when the reaction becomes a few octaves higher, he realizes that something's up. He turns around- to see Roman McIntyre, standing a few feet behind him with a pissed off look on his face.

"And Anarchy's Juggernaut enters the fray!" Jay Masters says, as Roman and Jason continue to stare down, as the atmosphere in the arena is electric with anticipation. Suddenly, Roman lets out a mighty roar of anger as Jason tenses up, preparing himself for Roman's attack! McIntyre lunges forward with a wild series of punches, which Jason Sabre skillfully dodges, before he quickly backs up into the ropes, bouncing off of them, and using the momentum to execute a baseball slide between Roman's legs, quickly getting up behind him. Roman turns around, right into a stiff Enzuigiri by Sabre! A stunned McIntyre staggers around, before Sabre runs back into the ropes, bouncing off of them to get momentum for a Sling Blade-only for Roman to counter by catching him and countering him with a Spinning Side Slam! Sabre crashes into the mat, landing painfully, with the Juggernaut letting out a cry of rage, only to find himself waylaid by Chris Blade, who desperately unleashes a flurry of punches, elbows, leg kicks and forearms in an attempt to take the big man down. Roman blocks most of the hits, and Chris tries for a Superkick, but Roman sidesteps it, and runs the ropes, before turning Chris inside out with a tremendously stiff Lariat! Will Ralston, watching the devastation, decides to try his luck, waiting for Roman to turn around, before using the ropes to fly towards McIntyre with a Springboard Crossbody- but Roman McIntyre catches him in mid-air, before sending him flying into a Fallaway Slam! With all three of his opponents currently down on the mat, Roman McIntyre raises his fist in the air as the crowd cheers.

"Roman McIntyre just laid out three of the best wrestlers in the company!" Freddy Escobar says.

"An absolute unit of a man, Roman McIntyre is now in control of this match! Now the question is, who will step up to stop him- and can he even be stopped?!" David says.

The crowd pops as Sabre, Blade and Ralston slowly start to get up from the mat! Roman, looks at the three struggling to get to their feet as he leans into the corner, smiling like a predator staring down his prey! Blade is the first to get up to his knees, as Roman walks over to him and grabs him by his hair, pulling Chris to his feet- only for Blade to leap into action with a dropkick to the face! Roman staggers backwards, as the ICW International Champion, a ferocious look of determination on his face, continues his flurry on the big man, pelting him with multiple shoot kicks to the chest that drive Roman into the ropes! 1, 2, 3, 4- the crowd sings along as a surprised and stunned Roman takes the stiff kicks to the chest! After the eighth kick, Roman has had enough, simply grabbing Chris and throwing him over the ropes , intending for him to crash into the outside floor…..but as he turns around, he doesn't notice Chris pulling himself up on the apron, having grabbed the ropes to prevent himself from going outside! Chris Blade grabs the rope, as Roman has his back to him, and he launches himself forward with a Springboard Meteora- to the back of Roman's head, nearly decapitating him! At this point, both Jason Sabre and WIll Ralston are back to their senses, and they see that Chris has taken down Roman, but they also the big man trying to get up! All three men look at each other and nod in mutual understanding, as they wait for Roman to get back to his feet, and once he does, all three of them join together to hit him with a Triple Superkick! Roman falls to the mat, as Chris falls into the pin, 1, 2, t-NO! Roman kicks out!

"Valient effort by Chris Blade, trying to take out the juggernaut, and teaming with Sabre and Will to deliver a devastating tandem attack, but Roman is still in this!" Jay says, as Roman tries to use the ropes to get up. Will Ralston and Jason Sabre rush, both men trying to take out the juggernaut, only for Roman to pull the ropes down, causing the Ace and the Lionheart to tumble over the rope and crash into the outside floor, leaving only Chris against Roman. 'The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling' rushes Roman McIntyre with a running knee strike to his gut, before spiking him on his head with a Spike DDT! Chris Blade goes to the corner, waiting for Roman McIntyre to get, and once the big man gets to a kneeling position, Blade runs forward and he connects with a Final Chackmate (Corner Running Bicycle Knee Strike) to the face! Blade goes for the pinfall, 1, 2- ROMAN GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Chris Blade, a look of disbelief on his face, shakes his head, and heads to the corner once more, looking for a second Final Checkmate to take down the Goliath. Blade rushes forward- but Roman surprises him with an explosive Silent Kill (Spear)! The crowd winces at the blow, as Chris hits the man hard, before Roman goes for the cover. 1, 2, 3!

"Chris Blade has been elminated!" Freddy announces.

"I honestly thought Blade had it, but Anarchy's powerhouse has scored the first elmination of this match! He has to be the favorite to win!" Jay Masters says, and as Roman, still shaking off the effects off Chris' knee strike, gets back to a standing position. He turns around to see both Will Ralston and Jason Sabre sliding back into the ring. Roman glares at both of them, and motions for them to bring it. The Avenger and the Ace look at each other and nod before rushing forward meeting Anarchy's Scottish Assassin in battle.

Roman McIntyre stretches both arms outward, looking to catch both Ralston and Sabre with a double clothesline, but both Jason and WIll duck, before rebounding off the ropes and coming back to drop Roman with a Double Dropkick! Roman McIntyre falls to the floor, as Will Ralston and Jason Sabre wait for Roman to get back to his feet and once he does, They connect with a double superkick! Roman staggers backwards, into the ropes- allowing him to connect with a double Lariat off the rebound!

All three men fall to the floor, as the audience is going wild with the exchange! Slowly but surely, all three men begin to get back to their feet. Roman gets up first, and he grabs both Will and Jason by the hair, forcing both of them up to their feet- but they both come to life, and nail Roman with a stiff punch to the face! This takes McIntyre by surprise, as both men launch a volley of fists, taking the fight to Roman! Roman is pushed to the corner, as Sabre and Ralston unload on him, and the crowd is bursting with electricity! Ralston and Sabre each grab one of his wrists while he is stunned, and they attempt to Irish Whip him into the ropes, but Roman regains his bearings and pulls them both into a Double Clothesline! Roman then regains control, as he grabs Jason, and attempts to lift him on his shoulders, looking for the Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer), but Jason elbows him multiple times on the side of his head, forcing Roman to let him go. Meanwhile, Will slowly rolls onto the apron, and begins to climb the ropes. Roman turns around into a stiff Superkick by Jason Sabre, which stuns him, and Roman staggers and turns around- right into a Diving Corkscrew Moonsault by Ralston, which takes him off his feet! Roman slowly begins to get up, as Ralston and Sabre begin to rally, and the crowd gets louder and louder in anticipation. Roman gets up, his rage bubbling into the surface as he rushes Will….but The Lionheart anticipates this and steps forward, ducking under Roman's Silent Kill attempt-before grabbing him by the leg…..and using all of his strength to lift him high in the air with a Flapjack- straight into the Final Blow (RKO) by Jason! The crowd pops HUGE for that spot, and Will drops down for the pin, with Jason jumping on top of him to keep Roman down! 1...2...3!

"It took two of the best in the roster working in concert to do it, but Roman McIntyre has been eliminated!" Freddy Escobar says.

"We are down to the final two! Whoever wins this match will go on to compete for the Universal Championship,

"Two men left! Who will advance; the Lionheart? Or the Ace?" Jay Masters asks.

And the final two men in the match take a moment to catch their breath, as both Jason and Will slowly get back to their senses, both men resting in their respective corners, and using the ropes to stay on their feet. Sabre and Ralston look at the other man across the ring from them, a determined glare etched on both of their faces as they rise to their feet, before they immediately rush each other, trading stiff and quick forearms and uppercuts in a display of fighting spirit! Neither man is backing down, as Ralston and Sabre are giving it their all, trying their utmost to ignore the heavy blows raining down on their faces. Finally, Ralston gains the advantage, as he nails Sabre with a discus forearm that stuns him, before cracking him in the face with a step-up high knee! Jason slumps to his knees and Will, sensing his chance, rebounds off the ropes, looking for a running knee strike to Jason's head, but the Ace regains his senses at the last moment and dodges the knee, before grabbing him by both arms and pulling him into a surprise backslide! 1, 2, t-Close call as Ralston kicks out! Jason doesn't get frustrated instead, waiting for Will to get back to his feet as he lines him up for a Final Blow, but once he goes for it, Will suddenly catches him and grabs his arm, dragging him to the ground before locking in the Lion's BIte (Crippler Crossface)!

The crowd pops for the counter, and the atmosphere become anxious as the Ace finds himself in trouble! Jason desperately struggles to escape, but Ralston has it locked in deep. Will wrenches the hold, trying to force Sabre to tap! Jason resists the pain trying to inch his way towards a nearby rope. He extends his free arm, towards the rope, looking to grab the bottom rope. Will sees this, and wrechnes back even hard, causing Jason visible pain...but the Ace perseveres and manages to grab the rope! Will reluctantly lets go of the hold, before grabbing Jason, and moving him away from the ropes, leaving him sprawled onto his back in the center of the ring. Will heads towards the apron, and stands on it, holding on to the ropes. He takes a moment to steady himself, before springboarding off the ropes, into a Shooting Star Press-JASON POPS UP! FINAL BLOW IN MID-AIR TO RALSTON! Tremendous reaction by the live audience as Ralston crashes into the mat! Sabre rolls onto Will for the pin! 1, 2, 3!

_Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings, as the crowd cheers at the result! Jason tries to get up, using the ropes to force himself onto his feet. Jason smirks at the camera, flashing his gun handsign as streamers fall into the ring!

"And we have our first contender for the WFA Universal Championship! The Ace is the first man in the finals!" Jay Masters says.

"Jason Sabre has elevated this company to new heights! He has just taken on three of the best in the WFA and he came out victorious! He has to be a heavy favorite to make history, and become the first ever Universal Champion!" Escobar analyzes.

"Tremendous effort by Will Ralston, that cannot be denied. He will have another shot at greatness, however, as he will take on three other men for the WFA Intercontinental Championship!" David Harkness says, as Will Ralston finds himself being helped up by Jason Sabre. The Ace and the Lionheart stare at each other dead in the eyes, before they bump fists in a show of respect. The crowd pops as Jason and Will both make their way up the ramp. When they get to the stage, Will continues his walk to the backstage area, as Jason makes his way to the throne and the podium, where Jazz Conway of ICW is waiting with a microphone.

"Congratulations, Jason!" Jazz says. "You have defeated Chris Blade, Will Ralson, and Roman McIntyre, and you have become the first of four men who will fight for the right to compete for the biggest prize in wrestling today! Do you feel confident that you will become the first ever WFA Universal Champion?"

Jason simply smirks. "Listen up, beautiful. And this isn't just for you. This is for everyone in his crowd, to the boys in the back, to the owners of every company in the WFA, and to everyone watching this at home, around the globe. 2018, I decided to put the weight of this company on my in 2019, everything I have done up to this point leads to me fighting for that title right there." Jason says, pointing at the belt. "Every single time I step inside that ring, I do what I do best. I steal the fucking show! Every single time I walk down that ramp, I make sure these people get their money's worth. And that's not me saying that because I'm arrogant, that's me saying that because I know, and everyone else knows, that Jason Sabre is that. Damn. Good!" Sabre yells out to a roar of audience approval. "Do you hear them? This is what they want! I am WHO they want! And I always aim to please. So hear me now! It doesn't matter who stands in that ring with me. It doesn't matter who I have to is my goddamn company and even when the deck is stacked against me, even when the odds aren't in my favor- I will come up on top. Because my name is Jason Sabre and this is my house! And in my house, and with my people here with me, I will walk out of the Cow Palace 2 days from now as the inaugural Universal Champion!" Sabre winks at the camera and at Jazz, as he makes his way to the back, "We Want Sabre!" chants ringing throughout the arena.

"A clear statement of intent by Jason! Will the Ace come out on top?" David says.

"If anyone can do it, if anyone has the skill and ability to do it- it's gotta be Jason."-Freddy acknowledges.

"Three more men will join him, and up next, we will find out one of them! It's Koji Yoshida, Adrian Young, Cedric Harvey Jr, and Detrick Cyrus going toe to toe, to find out who will be joining Sabre in the finals! Don;t go anywhere, we will be right back!" Jay says, as we fade to black.

**XoXoXoX**

**Sorry for how long it took to post, but here it is and I hope you all enjoy! I will be alternating between SSW and Kingdom Come, so expect an SSW chapter soon! See you all later!**


	4. Cyrus vs Ced vs Young vs Yoshida

**Icon (Instrumental)-Jaden Smith**

_The crowd is confused, as they don't recognize the music….only for them to boo when Ced walks through the curtain, as all the lights in the arena begin to go off in random colors. He stands on the stage, glaring at the audience as he is wearing his black trunks, boots and ring gear, along with his black 'Ego Gloria' t-shirt, holding a bottle of water in his hands. The self-proclaimed 'Magnificent One' walks down the ramp, mouthing off to the audience as he does so. He reaches the ringside area, and he proceeds to sip out of the water bottle. Before throwing the water bottle into the crowd, and jumping on the apron, before ascending to the top rope and spitting out the water, posing as the mist around him makes for a great visual._

"Here we have a man with a chip on his shoulder. A former world champion in SSW, who hasn't had much success as of late, and is now looking to bring himself back into the spotlight!" David Harkness exclaims.

"Ced's an original in the WFA. I've known him for a long time, since the start of this alliance, and I know that he's angry." Freddy Escobar says. "He's angry that all of these new stars, these new wrestlers have been pushed to the top of the card, while he's been all but forgotten about. If I know Ced, I know he's going to come into this match motivated, ready to do anything to get back into the main event scene."

**Back in the Day-Megadeth**

_We get a positive reaction from the crowd as Adrian Young comes out on stage, shadowboxing and putting his MMA skills on display. His attire consists of a pair of half-white, half-red MMA shorts (w/a Canadian flag on the red side but with a skull inside of the maple leaf and a black dragon on the white side), white wrist tape, black kneepads, boots and kickpads, and a black mouthguard with a red fanged teeth-style design on it, along with a black, white and red track jacket, which reads "Fight Club" on the back of it in sketchy scratched writing. He makes his way to the ring and ascends to the top rope, taking off his mouthpiece and performing a cutthroat motion with his thumb, looking down at the camera as he does so._

"Speaking of the WFA's newest stars, here we have a man who has just recently made his debut in early 2019!" Jay Masters proclaims. "The man known as the 'Canadian Dragon' has shown a lot of promise in the WFA, putting forth impressive showings in ICW. This kid still needs to put it all together, he still needs to find 'it', but once he does, he will be one to watch in the coming years!"

"Nevertheless, he is not one to underestimate in this match-up as his MMA background, his stiff-striking style, and his technical acumen makes Adrian Young a dangerous man. Could this be the moment where Adrian Young breaks out?" David asks.

**Hadou-Kaszin**

_The audience pops, giving a positive reaction as the light take on a slight red hue and 'The Ronin' Koji Yoshida walks out on stage, wearing his stylized red longcoat with the Kanji for 'Ronin' and a shuriken logo on the back of the jacket, alongside his usual ring gear. 'The Shogun of Strong Style' proceeds to make his way to the ring, a stoic expression on his face as he walks up the ring steps and gets in the ring, ascending to the top rope. Koji poses with his arms spread out as he stands on the top turnbuckle, soaking in the audience reaction as the Ronin looks around, taking in the atmosphere._

"'The Ronin' has arrived! One of the most decorated wrestlers in the history of Japanese _puroresu, _a former IWGP Heavyweight Champion, and already a world champion in the WFA, having defeated Jacob Wolf, Mordred Caliburn- and Freddy Escobar himself to win the GWE Global Championship!"

"I have no memory of that whatsoever." Freddy says, a little too quickly. "But….I will admit, Koji Yoshida is one of Japan's finest exports. He's a famed practitioner of Strong Style, meaning he can give as good as he gets from any opponent. Watch out for that Ronin's Blade lariat, because if he hits you with it, he's liable to take your head off."

**Lie, Cheat, Steal-Run The Jewels**

_We get a rapturous reaction from the crowd as the lights in the arena flash green, white and red, in the style of the Mexican Tri-Color. The crowd grows even louder as 'the Lucha Warrior' himself finally appears on stage, and Detrick Cyrus comes out, wearing his trademark jorts with 'the Lucha Warrior' in the back in white street calligraphy, along with a pair of white Air Jordan 1's. His SSW Universal Championship is wrapped around his waist, and he is carrying the Mexican Flag on his back, holding onto it with both hands, and wearing it almost like it was a cape. Detrick looks around, taking in the crowd's reaction before making his way to the ring. Detrick gets on the apron and climbs to the top rope. 'El Rey de Lucha Libre" spreads his arms extending the Mexican Flag as he yells out, 'Viva La Raza!' _

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are in the presence of a once-in-a-century talent!" David Harkness says, hyping Detrick up. "A man blessed with astonishing athleticism, taught in the ways of Lucha Libre by the Guererro Family and Rey Mysterio himself, and possessing a fiery charisma that allows him to connect with his fans-he is the current SSW Universal Champion, Detrick Cyrus!"

"Let me be perfectly clear…..I have a _very _complicated history with this man. We have both teamed together and fought against each other. He has been my brother...and my nemesis." Freddy elaborates. "That means that I know him better than anyone else, and if I am being honest, he might be the biggest threat in this match-up. He has had the most success, and the most accolades out of everyone in this match, and he has been in the most high-profile matches out of everyone in the ring right now. It physically pains me to say this...but I think Detrick can not only advance to the finals…..but win the whole damn thing." Freddy admits.

"If the other three guys are smart, they need to take Detrick out early!" Jay Masters suggests, as all four men wait in their corners for the bell to ring. "If Detrick can be taken out early, that could increase Ced, Adrian and Koji's own chances of winning!"

_Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, Ced immediately springs into action, rushing and nailing Adrian with a corner clothesline before the Canadian ex-MMA fighter can even react! Adrian Young slumps to the floor and rolls out of the ring as Koji Yoshida steps up to the plate, lighting Ced up with a series of stiff forearms to the face, stunning Ced and backing the Magnificent One into the ropes. Koji backs up, before rushing forward and going for a corner clothesline- but Ced pulls the ropes down, launching Koji himself over the ropes! The crowd boos as Ced laughs, gloating and posturing, as he turns around….going face to face with Detrick Cyrus!

The crowd pops, clearly on Detrick's side. Ced, angered by the audience reception, begins to talk trash at The Lucha Warrior. "You think you're better than me, huh, punk? You ain't shit!" he says-before slapping Detrick in the face! The audience gasps momentarily, before they cheer as the Lucha Warrior proceeds to pop Ced right in the mouth with a stiff right hand! Ced staggers backwards, before angrily rushing Detrick with a clothesline. Detrick ducks under Ced's arm, before running the ropes and rebounding with a Corkscrew Forearm Smash, knocking Ced down! Ced gets back up, but by that time Detrick has rebounded off the ropes again and he executes a quick Tilt a Whirl Headscissors Takedown on Ced! Ced lands backfirst into the mat and he rolls out of the ring, wanting to create separation between himself and Detrick as he joins Adrian and Koji on the outside. That turns out to be a bad idea, as Detrick swiftly runs the ropes to gain momentum, before leaping over the ropes with an astonishing Tope Con Hilo! Adrian and Koji both move out of the way, leaving Ced to take the brunt of the impact! Ced falls to the ground, as Detrick lands on his feet, earning himself another round of applause from the audience. Both Adrian and Koji look at Detrick as _El Rey _quickly slides back into the ring, before getting up, turning to both of them-and motioning for them to get back into the ring. The Ronin and the Dragon glance at each other, before nodding and sliding back into the ring to meet Detrick.

"Right out of the gate, Detrick Cyrus using his incredible offense to take control early, and now he is dictating the pace, and he has control of the match-up!" David says.

"He shouldn't get arrogant, though. Adrian and Koji could get the better of him if he's not careful." Jay warns.

Koji, Adrian and Detrick are in the ring, for a small moment, waiting for someone to make a move. All three men circle each other, as the anticipation amongst the audience grows. Adrian finally breaks the suspense in the ring, rushing Detrick with a Bicycle High Knee, that the Lucha Warrior effortlessly dodges. Adrian Young suddenly finds himself waylaid by Koji Yoshida as the Ronin blasts him with a single leg dropkick! Young falls and Koji gets up, reflexively catching the foot off Detrick Cyrus in the middle of a superkick attempt by the latter! Detrick, unfazed, quickly reacts with an Enzuguri, stunning Koji and forcing him to release his hold on Detrick. Koji tries to come at Detrick with a Spinning Back Elbow, but Detrick ducks under it and grabs him and lifts Koji up, seemingly going for a Belly to Back Suplex- only for Koji to flip out of it, and landing behind Detrick. Detrick turns around-right into a series of blistering forearms smashes by Koji Yoshida, stunning Cyrus,and leaving him open for a Spin Kick that floors him! Detrick begins to get up, and as he does, Koji runs towards the ropes, leaping onto them and using them to connect with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to Detrick! Cyrus falls to the mat, but before Koji can even do anything, he finds himself being grabbed around the waist, before being deadlifted and planted with a German Suplex by Adrian Young! Young bridges into the pin, 1, 2-Koji kicks out!

The man known in the MMA world as 'the Artist of Violence' is finally in control of the match. Koji rolls out to the outside, as Adrian now moves behind Detrick, who is slowly getting back up to his feet. Adrian snaps on a Full Nelson on Detrick, attempting a Dragon Suplex, but Detrick quickly hits Adrian with a series of back elbows to the head, forcing Adrian to release the hold. Adrian staggers backwards, stunned as Detrick quickly proceeds to get on the apron, before launching himself forward into a Slingshot Flipping Lariat, turning Adrian inside out with the force of the blow! Detrick isn't done yet, as he grabs and positions Adrian, before planting him with a spine-shaking Sitout Powerbomb, with into a pinning position! 1, 2- The pin attempt is interrupted by a stiff kick to Detrick's own back!

The crowd boos as Ced, smirking wide, continues to attack Detrick while he's on the ground, viciously stomping on him in the hopes of softening him up. The self-proclaimed 'Chosen One' then proceeds to grab the SSW Universal Champion and lifts him back up into his feet, before grabbing him-and throwing him full speed ahead through the top and middle turnbuckles, as Detrick crashes shoulder first into the ringpost! Detrick falls out of the ring and onto the outside floor, as Ced gloats in the ring amidst the boos of the crowd. The former SSW Champion and leader of the Bullet Club then proceeds to grab a downed Adrian Young, lifting him up into the Fireman's Carry, clearly looking to hit the Death Bomb (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker Slam)..but Adrian connects with several back elbows to the side of Ced's head, before wrapping his arms and legs around both of Ced's arms, and launching himself backwards, taking Ced down with a Crucifix Driver, right into a pin attempt! 1, 2- Ced kicks out! Adrian's not yet done however, as he runs the ropes for momentum and Ced sits right back up, putting him in the perfect position for a stiff Penalty Kick that lays Ced out, and Adrian capitalizes with a crushing leaping Double Foot Stomp onto a prone Ced! Ced clutches his stomach, gasping in pain as he forces himself to get back to his feet, but as soon as he does, Adrian is right on top of him, connecting with four stiff open palm strikes followed by an elbow smash from the left, and an elbow smash from the right. The Dragon connects with an Inside Leg Kick, before going for the clinch and punishing Ced's abdomen with some Muay Thai Knees! Ced's rocked, but he doesn't have a moment left to breathe as Adrian finishes the combination off with an impactful shoot kick to his chest, flooring Ced!"

"Dragon Special by Adrian Young! Ced is down, and it seems like Adrian Young is about to deliver the finishing blow!" David says, as Adrian performs his cutthroat motion, calling for the end for Ced as he grabs the Magnificent One, and locks in a Double Underhook. He tries to lift Ced up, attempting to plant him with the Fire Driver (Double Underhook Brainbuster)-but Ced counters with a Back Body Drop, launching Adrian over his head- knocking down the referee as well! Both Adrian and the ref slowly begin up, as the ref uses the ropes to help himself up, unintentionally turning his back to the action. Adrian gets up- only to get greeted with a Low Blow by Ced! The boos pour in as the ref turns around, only seeing Ced lifting Adrian in a Fireman's Carry-before connecting with the Death Bomb! Ced covers as the ref counts, 1, 2...3!

"Adrian Young is our first elimination of the match!" Jay Masters exclaims.

"You might not like it, but Ced turned that situation to his advantage, took advantage of the ref being incapacitated, and socred the first elimination. Call it dirty, call it dishonorable, but it is certainly effective!" Freddy states.

"Ced, ever the wily veteran, taking Adrian Young out….but I think he might want to turn around!" David says, as Ced taunts and gloats….not taking heed of a pissed off Koji Yoshida behind him, a stoic glare on his face. Ced turns, right into a stiff High-Speed Roundhouse Kick that nearly decapitates him! Ced falls to the ground and he tries to force himself back to his feet but once he does, Koji rushes him with a Shotgun Dropkick, sending him crashing back-first into the corner! Ced slumps to a seated position as Koji rolls backwards onto his feet, before running forward and blasting Ced with a Running Meteora! Koji drags Ced a feet feet away from the corner before heading towards the turnbuckle, climbing to the second turnbukle- and leaping right to the top rope, before connecting with a beautiful Way of the Ronin (Double Jump Moonsault) onto Ced! Koji lifts Ced back on his feet, and grabs him in a wrist lock, clearly looking to attempt the Ronin's Blade (Rainmaker). Koji spins Ced out, before bringing him in for the Lariat, only for Ced to duck, break free of Koji's grasp and roll out of the ring. The crowd unites in a chorus of boos, at Ced's cowardice, yelling at him to get back in the ring as Ced stands at ringside, but Ced instead shakes his head and walks towards the entrance ramp.

"What the hell are you doing?! The match ain't over! Get back in the ring!" Freddy yells at him from the commentary desk.

"It seems that Ced has no intention of continuing after that blistering assault from Koji Yoshida! The so-called Magnificent One is heading to the back, with his tail tucked between his legs- AND HE PAYS FOR IT!" David suddenly exclaims, as once Ced reaches the entrance ramp, he is suddenly blitzed by Detrick Cyrus from the side with a 915 (Trouble In Paradise)! Ced falls to the floor, but Detrick grabs him and rolls him back to the ring, where Koji Yoshida awaits. Koji picks him up, grabbing him by the waist once more-before flooring him with the Ronin's Blade! Koji covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And just like that, Koji Yoshida has scored the second elimination of the match, absolutely decapitating Ced with the Ronin's Blade!" Jay Masters says, as Ced rolls out of the ring. Koji gets up, still filled with adrenaline and fighting spirit after scoring that elimination. The Ronin turns around, and he sees Detrick Cyrus on the apron, slingshotting himself into the ring! Both men stare each other down, eager grins slowly growing on both of their faces in anticipation of the incoming battle!

"And now we are down to the final two! One of the top stars in this company against one of the WFA's fastest rising stars! The Ronin vs the Warrior! You can feel the crowd shaking with glee and anticipation!" Harkness calls, as Yoshida and Cyrus circle each other, both warriors feeling the other man out, waiting for someone to make a move- and eventually they rush each other, throwing all caution to the wind! Both men begin trading forearms, throwing stiff blows much to the delight of the crowd! Detrick is seemingly winning the exchange, stunning Koji with a well-placed punch to the face. Cyrus then leaps up, grabs onto Koji, before planting him with the Overtime (Leaping Reverse STO) face-first into the floor. The Lucha Warrior attempts a Standing Moonsault-but Koji gets the knees up! Detrick staggers backwards, but Koji is not done, as he gets up and hits a stiff forearm, followed by a hard chop with that same hand. The Ronin begins to alternate between stiff forearms and hard chops, railing on Detrick and stunning him, leaving him open for Koji to crack him in the face with a stiff jumping knee strike, Detrick slumps to the floor, as Koji waits in the corner. Once Detrick gets back up, Koji rushes forward, and punishes him with a Sling Blade! Koji then grabs him and attempts to throw him over the top rope. Detrick holds on the top rope, saving himself from falling to the outside...only for Koji to dropkick him off the apron! Detrick falls on the outside floor, and begins to get back up on his feet, as a pumped up Koji, fueled by the cheers of the crowd, runs the ropes for momentum, before leaping over the top rope with his own awesome Tope Con Hilo, crashing onto the lucha warrior! Koji lands on his feet as Detrick lays on the ground, letting out a warrior's cry before grabbing Detrick and rolling him into the ring.

"The fighting spirit of Koji Yoshida on full display! The Ronin is taking control of this match! Can he pull off the upset?" David asks. Koji waits for Detrick to get back to his feet, before going once more for the Springboard Roundhouse Kick-but Detrick ducks under it! Koji lands on his feet, staggering slightly and turns around, right into a Superkick by Detrick! Koji is stunned, and this allows Detrick to grab him and set him up for the Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex floated over into a Sitout Suplex Powerbomb)! Koji lands into a pinning position as the ref counts the cover, 1, 2-kickout by Koji! Koji rolls towards the corner, and uses the ropes to help himself get up, but all this does is leave him open for Detrick to run forward and blast Yoshida with a Corner Springboard Spinning Back Kick! Koji falls to the floor, as Detrick waits in the corner, practically begging for the Ronin to get back on his feet. Once Koji gets up, Detrick goes for the 915….but Koji ducks under his legs, and runs to the ropes, before leaping off of them to connect with the Springboard Roundhouse on Detrick! Both men fall, but Koji is unable to go for the cover, trying to catch his breath and recover for Detrick's prior onslaught.

"Both Koji and Detrick are giving it their all in this man! Koji has impressed so far, but can he put away Detrick?" Jay asks.

"Easier said than done. Detrick is one of the most resilient stars in the company, and if Koji wants to put Detrick down for the count, he needs to hit him harder and faster, giving him zero chances to recover!" David says. The Ronin and the Warrior slowly begin to get up, both of them crawling to the ropes and using the ropes to help themselves get up. Once they do, Koji and Detrick immediately rush forward, looking for a fight! Detrick is caught with a single leg drop kick from Koji, breaking his sprint and knocking him down to the floor. Cyrus gets up, and is greeted with a blistering chop to the chest by Koji, who follows it up with a series of chops that drive Detrick into the corner, leaving him open for Koji to unleash a devastating barrage of Machine Gun Chops! Detrick's chest is starting to bleed, as Koji backs up to the opposite corner, looking to finish his assault with a running corner dropkick, but as he runs forward, Detrick breaks out of his slump and rushes forward to meet Koji before he can lift his feet, lifting him up, flipping backwards and slamming him the floor with authority with an astonishing Moonsault Fallaway Slam! The crowd pops huge for that spot, as the Lucha Warrior gets up, filled with a sudden burst of energy. Detrick lifts Koji up into a Fireman's Carry, looking to hit the DKO-but Koji fights back, elbowing the side of Cyrus' head! Detrick is forced to release Koji, who grabs him by the wrist and attempts to pull him into a modified Ronin's Blade-but as he does, Detrick counters using a Spanish Fly! Koji falls to the mat, and he slowly begins to get up, as Detrick goes to the corner, impatiently waiting. Koji gets up, and Detrick runs forward, leaps up and spins around to connect with a 915 to Koji's head! Koji falls to the floor, but Detrick's not done yet, as he lifts Koji up once more-before nearly decapitating him with the DKO (Fireman's Carry into an Overhead Kick)! Detrick goes for the pin, 1, 2, th-KOJI KICKS OUT! The crowd is in disbelief, but Detrick doesn't stop, as he immediately proceeds to get up and climb to the top turnbuckle-before leaping off high into the sky and coming down, crashing onto Koji with a beautiful yet devastating Frog Splash! Detrick goes for the cover once more, hooking the leg, 1, 2…..3!

"And here we have the second man fighting for the crown and for the WFA Universal Championship! Joining Jason Sabre is none other than the Lucha Warrior himself….Detrick Cyrus!" David Harkness exclaims.

"We cannot deny the incredible effort put forth by Koji Yoshida as well!" Jay Masters chimes in. "The Ronin has a chance at redemption as he joins Will Ralston in the fatal-four way to crown the WFA Intercontinental Champion!" As he is saying this, Detrick is helping Koji Yoshida up to his feet, nodding to him in respect as he puts up his fist. The Ronin obliges as both men bumps fists, and the crowd applauds the mutual show of respect.

"Amazing match, and as much as it pains me to say it, props to my brother, Detrick Cyrus for advancing to the next change. But if he does win the title, I promise that I will be the first to step up and challenge him for that strap!" The Prince proclaims, as Detrick climbs to the top turnbuckle, damn near looking like the spitting image of his father as he beats on his own chest and raises his fist up to the air. He climbs down and rolls out of the ring, before heading up the ram`p.

"And now, let's hear from the Lucha Warrior himself!" David says, as Detrick walks up the ramp and meets up with Jazz Conway at the podium, standing in front of the golden throne. Jazz smiles as she begins to speak. "Impressive victory on your part, Detrick! And now you have advanced to the final stage of the tournament, and you will have a chance to make history! At the final stage, you will fight Jason Sabre and two other competitors for the chance to not only become King of the WFA, but the inaugural WFA Heavyweight Championship! Do you believe that you are the one to win both the crown, and the biggest prize in the company?"

"First things first, _chica, _let me just say; _ORALE! ARRIBtA LA RAZA!"_ Detrick yells out, eliciting a positive reaction from the crowd. "Jazz, for the longest time, the WFA has not crowned a champion for their most prestigious title. And that title, that title is the only thing I have on my mind! See, I am here...in the Cow Palace. The same arena, where, in 2005, _mi padre, mi inspiracion, _Eddie Guerrero reached the pinnacle of this business, and won the WWE Championship. And now, fourteen years later… I am in the same position, looking to etch my name into history. Jazz….let me tell you right now: I don't care who I have to fight. Whether it be Jason Sabre….or whether it be anyone else who wants to step up to me….I will not be stopped. _El Rey _is finally going to take his crown. You cannot stop me, you cannot control me, and you cannot prevent me from finally sitting on my throne, looking at the sky and dedicating that moment to my father up in the sky. I will become champion….and there ain't a damn thing anyone can do about it! Eddie! This one's for you! _Orale! VIVA LA RAZA!" _Detrick exclaims, heading to the back amongst a roar of approval from the crowd.

"And there you have it! Congratulation to Detrick, but we must move on, as up next, the Stormmaker, Matt Lopez takes on a former friend turned bitter enemy in Adrian Lord of Los Ingobernables! But that's not all, as also joining the fray is the demonic spawn of the Deadman himself in Revan Maverick, and a former UFC Heavyweight Champion turned pro wrestling powerhouse...Mason Strong!" David Harkness says, as we fade to black.

**WFA Universal Championship:**

**Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus vs ? vs ?**

**WFA Intercontinental Championship:**

**Will Ralston vs Koji Yoshida vs ? vs ?**

**Next Week:**

**Adrian Lord vs Matt Lopez vs Mason Strong vs Revan Maverick**


	5. Lopez vs Lord vs Maverick vs Strong

**Winter Blues-Joyner Lucas**

The crowd is confused as they don't seem to recognize the music being played….however, their confusion swiftly turns into a loud negative reaction as three men appear on the stage: King Caesar in the middle and DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres flanking him on either side. DJ and Dylan both have their WFA Tag Team Championship belts on their shoulders, and they raise them high in the air as King Caesar raises his fists in the air while the crowd begins to boos.

"Wait a second, this isn't right. The Monarchy isn't scheduled to appear!" David claims, surprised.

"Haven't you heard, Harkness? They threw down the crown, they broke the throne! They are no longer the Monarchy...they are the leaders of a new generation! Generation M!" Masters exclaims.

"Jay, do us all a favor for once in your miserable life. Why don't you shut the hell up before I cause you to have your jaw wired shut?" An irritated Freddy threatens, shooting a fierce glare at Jay, causing the ICW commentator to shrink in his seat and stay quiet.

"Freddy, they're looking right at you." David notes, as The Millenial Generation circle around the ring and stand in front of the announce table, right in front of their former leader. Escobar shares an intense staredown with his former teammates, before they turn away, shit eating smirks on all of their faces. They get into the ring, and DJ and Dylan climb onto opposite turnbuckles and raise their titles up high while Caesar gets on the apron, as all three men pose for the hardcam.

"Gen-M won the tag team titles a very long time ago, but it has been a while since they have been seen with the belts! Have they come to address the WFA Tag Division? To reassert themselves as the top faction in the WFA? What do Kingston, Torres and Caesar have to say!" Harkness questions, as Freddy simply remains quiet, a scowl still etched on his face. Meanwhile, every member of the Monarchy now has a mic in their hands, as DJ Kingston begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen….don't you dare turn off your screens! Turn the volume up to 11, because the leaders of this new generation have come to make their mark on this new era! We are no longer the Monarchy! We...are Generation M! Second-to-none! Here to usher And now that we have dropped some...dead weight-" DJ says, turning to glance at Freddy Escobar as he said those words, eliciting more boos from the crowd as The Prince glares at his ex-stablemates, attempting to keep his anger under control as DJ continues. "We are ready to usher in a new era in the WFA!"

"We are here to reassert our dominance in the WFA!" Dylan Torres says. "Over a year ago….we won the WFA Tag Team Championships! And ever since then, the division has laid dormant. But now….we're throwing the gauntlet. As of right now...the Monarchy is issuing a challenge to any tag team in this company! Any one brave enough to step up and challenge us for these beautiful straps….come right up! Because we will put you DOWN!" Dylan boasts, as the crowd continues to boo all three men. The three Gen-M members gloat as they wait for someone to answer their challenge.

"Come on! Take your shot! Make yourselves famous! Come down to this ring so the Generation M can make an example out of y-" DJ suddenly finds himself cut off as…

**Chrome Hearts-CFO$**

The crowd pops, and the confused champions suddenly turn to the ramp, as Derrick and Devin Wayne walk onto the stage, a determined look etched on their faces. The twins both have microphones in their hands as they walk down the ramp and leap onto the apron, before getting in the ring. The Wayne Bros stare down Gen-M, who looked confused as Derrick Wayne begins to speak.

"You three look surprised." Derrick says. "Surprised that, out of all the teams to answer your challenge...we were the ones to come out. But the fact is, me and my brother both know just why you're so….disturbed to see us out here. Because for over a year…you three cowards have been ducking us!"

Generation-M act outraged as Devin Wayne begins to speak. "You see, at ICW Fallout, we defeated the Kings of a New Age, in a match where the prize...was a shot at those beautiful straps that you have held for over two years. And for over two years, the WFA Tag Division has been stagnating. It has been dead….all because you three have been playing politics behind the scenes, pulling the strings to avoid facing us. And now, you wanna come out here and offer any team in the back the chance to fight you for the belts that you have NEVER defended since Immortality?" Devin scoffs. "Well….I figure that it's only fair for us to come out and take what belongs to us. You want to face the best tag team in the WFA? Well….here we are." The crowd cheers at that as DJ Kingston now steps up to Devin, staring him down, as Dylan and Caesar begin slowly positioning themselves on either side of Derrick and Devin.

"You sure you want to pick this particular hill to die on, Wayne?" DJ Kingston warns Devin. "I thought you were the smart one. Look around, idiot. You're outnumbered. You're outmatched and you're outclassed. Is this the fight you wanna pick?" DJ asks. "Since I'm a generous man….I'mma give you two jackasses ONE chance. Get out of this ring. Go to the back...and stay there-and maybe, just maybe, you won't be leaving the Cow Palace in a stretcher. So what do you say, huh? What's your choice? You wanna walk out of here under you own power? Or will you be stupud. What's it gonna be?" DJ says, a smug smile on his face. Devin and Derrick glance at each other, seemingly considering the offer….before they both connect with a wicked Double Superkick on DJ right on the chin, sending him to the mat!

"And here we go! The Waynes have heard enough!" Harkness calls, as Caesar rushes Devin, but Wayne proceeds to back up a bit towards the ropes, before lowering them, causing Caesar to tumble out of the ring! Meanwhile, Derrick is brawling with Dylan Torres, trading fists and forearms just as Devin joins his brother, backing Dylan towards the corner. Devin backs up a bit, before rushing forward to hit the stunned "Rabid Steet Dog" with a Strikeout (Helluva Kick)! Derrick Wayne notices that DJ is beginning to recover, so he positions himself on the apron. DJ gets up...and is immediately greeted with a Face-Paint (Springboard DDT) courtesy of Derrick Wayne!

The Wayne Bros drag DJ to the middle of the ring, and position themselves in opposite turnbuckles. They each point towards DJ, signaling to the crowd that they are going for Telepathy (Meeting in the Middle)! The crowd pops-but their excitement is short-lived as an enraged King Caesar re-enters the fray with an angry roar, sliding into the ring and catching an incoming Derrick Wayne with a Spinning Spinebuster! Devin tries to rush the big man, bit Caesar clearly has him scouted, as he cleans his clock with a Discus Clothesline! At this point, DJ and Dylan gave come to, and all three members of Gen-M begin stomping on the Wayne Bros amidst the boos of the audience!

"The numbers game was too much for the Waynes!" Jay says.

"And like a pack of vultures, the Millennial Generation, is surrounding their prey- wait, Freddy, where are you going?" David asks, as the Prince throws his headset to the wayside , before leaping on the apron- and catching Caesar by surprise with a Prince's Blade (Springboard Knee Strike), knocking the big man down! The crowd does not know how to react, but they pop as Freddy floors an incoming Dylan with a Superkick, before turning his attention to DJ Kingston! The self proclaimed "Leader of a New Generation" begins to brawl with the Prince, trading blows as Freddy seems to be getting the upperhand- only for a recovered Dylan to floor him with a Chop Block! Now DJ directs traffic, a shit eating smile on his face as he helps Caesar up and orders him to get Freddy up in a Powerbomb position. Caesar obliges, dragging Freddy to his feet, as the three are clearly looking to hit the Thronebreaker (Triple Powerbomb) on their former leader!

"This is it! The exclamation point against their fallen, disgraced Prince! End him!" Jay Masters says, but before they can get Freddy up, Devin and Derick make the save, wiping out both Dylan and DJ with Stereo Springboard Dropkicks, as Freddy counters Caesar's Powerbomb with a Sitout Facebuster! All three Gen-M members roll out of the ring,looking to make a hasty retreat- but Freddy and the Wayne Bros seems to have other ideas as the three men run the ropes, before crashing onto Generation M with a Triple Somersault Plancha!

"Chaos has broken out in the Cow Palace!" David Harkness says, as the two sides begin to brawl once more. "Someone needs to get this situation under control!"

Almost as if on cue, a dozen security guards quickly make their way to ringside, separating and restraining Gen-M, Freddy and the Waynes, who are still trying to year each other apart.

"ENOUGH!" The six wrestlers turn to see a furious Richard Ryder standing on the stage, carrying a mic. "This is NOT going down tonight! You guys wanna tear each other apart? Save it for the ring! First off, the Wayne Bros are right- they have been denied their rightful title shot for far too long. In the future….Generation-M WILL be defending the WFA Tag Team Titles against the Wayne Bros!" The crowd cheers at the announcement as the Millennial Generation protests loudly and the Waynes celebrate.

"But that's not all….tommorow, at Night 2 of Kingdom Come, the six of you will be in action, as Generation-M will take on the trio of the Wayne Bros and Freddy Escobar!" Richard says, much to the agreement of the crowd present. Gen-M's protests get louder, and Freddy and the Waynes nod at each other in agreement.

"Now, all of you, to the back! The show will go on!" Richard says, as everyone at ringside begins to disperse, being escorted to the back by security.

"And we have our first match set for Day 2 of Kingdom Come! The newly minted Generation-M will take on the unorthodox tandem of the Wayne Bros and their former leader, Freddy Escobar!" Jay Masters says.

"An exciting tag match to be sure. Given the circumstances, Neither team can afford to lose this one!" David says. "But now….let's get back to the show!"

**Never Back Down-Nine Lashes**

_We get a positive reaction from the crowd as Matt Lopez walks into the stage, wearing his usual entrance jacket and carrying the SSW Fearless Championship, having it slung on his shoulder. We get a shot from behind Matt Lopez, allowing us to see the 'Stormmaker' Kanji on the back of his jacket as he raised the title up high to a loud pop. Matt has a confident smile on his face as he walks down the ramp and up the ring steps, before getting in the ring and climbing up the top turnbuckle. The Lone Wolf of Tijuana raises the Fearless title up high, as the crowd reacts positively._

"And here we have our first competitor in the fray-the Mexican Lone Wolf, the Apex Predator, the Stormmaker- Matt Lopez!" David Harkness says. "One of the longest tenured members of the WFA roster, Matt Lopez has been a decorated staple of the WFA midcard, being a former SSW Pride Champion and the current SSW Fearless Champion. He is a unique competitor, blending the traditional Lucha Libre style with MMA style holds and strikes. He has been waiting for a shot at the big time for a long while….and tonight might be his night!"

"I do not disagree with you, David." Jay Masters says. "Matt Lopez is a talented individual...but can he defeat the opposition he has in this match! Especially...the man who is making his appearance next."

**Malagueña Salerosa-Avenged Sevenfold**

_Now the crowd proceeds to boo pretty loudly as the lights darken, leaving a sole spotlight on the stage, as we see Adrian Lord come out on stage, a white fedora with a black strip on his head and wearing an all white three piece suit, and dragging the SSW Grand Championship behind him. "El Ingobernable Internacional" makes his way to the ring slowly, taking his time with his usual smug, arrogant smirk on his face. Adrian Lord, ignoring the boos of the crowd, walks up the stars and gets into the ring, walking right to the center of it and raising his fist to the sky. He turns to see Matt Lopez glaring at him, and the two former friends turned bitter enemies glare at each other. After a long staredown Adrian walks to his corner and begins taking off his suit._

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may not like him, but you cannot deny this man's talent!" Jay Masters exclaims. "A disciple of Andrade, Rush and Naito, Adrian Lord burst onto the scene and made himself a breakout star upon his arrival with his skill, charisma and 'Ungovernable' persona! He already has tasted gold, but with a win here, he is one step closer to proving to the entire world that he is exactly what he says he is….Lucha Libre Royalty!"

"It is well documented that Matt Lopez and Adrian Lord have been each other's worst enemies." David says. "Their hatred for each other is massive, but they have to be careful not to let their hatred for each other blind them, as there are two other opponents in the ring that they need to keep an eye out for."

All of a sudden, the lights darken and take on a dark blue hue…..giving way to the sound of a gong reverberating throughout the arena.

**Blackwatch-MandoPony**

_We hear the revving of a motorcycle, as Revan Maverick comes out, riding a chopper. The 6'4, 249 lbs, goliath is wearing his usual ring attire along with a sliver skull mask that is illuminated by the light. The Grim Reaper rides down to the ring and gets off his Harley, before walking up off the steps and getting into the ring. He raised his arms, turning the lights back or normal, before taking off his skull mask, looking like the spitting image of his father, doing the exact same eye roll. _

"The son of the phenom has entered the ring! Beware the Grim Reaper!"

"He claims to be a 'God of Death' in human form, and let me tell you, this man is as dangerous and powerful as they come!" David Harkness says, "The Grim Reaper wants to claim the crown...will he do it?"

**Bulls on Parade-Denzel Curry**

_The crowd gives a loud mixed reaction as the lights take on a slight red hue as twin pillars of red hue erupt from either side of the stage. The lights die down, and leave a sole red spotlight, shining onto none other than Mason Strong. The former UFC Heavyweight Champion has a scowl etched on his face as he looks around taking in the atmosphere, before yelling out, "ICHIBAN!", and beginning to walk to the ring, his intimidating gaze not leaving the ring. He leaps into the apron and gets into the ring, before climbing the turnbuckle and raising both fists, letting out a roar of anger. _

"Ladies and gentleman, bow down in the presence of divinity! The God of War is here, and Mason Strong is out for the kill!" Jay Masters says.

"His resume speaks for himself. Former UFC Heavyweight Champion, undefeated in the octagon with a record of 30-0 with 21 wins by knockout and 9 wins by submission. Male no mistake, this man was brought into this world to fight. To him, knocking out another human being comes as naturally as breathing. Could the Ultimate Fighter be the one to claim the throne?" David Harkness ponders, as all four men stand in their respective corners, waiting for the bell to ring.

_Ding, Ding_

The contest begins and all four men in the ring stand alert, the air in the ring filled with anticipation as the four athletes are waiting for someone to break the tension and make their move…..and they don't have to wait long as Matt Lopez rushes forward right towards the opposite corner, nailing his nemesis, Adrian Lord, with a straight right hand to the face that forces him to stagger backwards! From there on, pandemonium breaks out as Revan and Mason quickly engage in battle, trading massive fists and forearms as Matt unleashes years of pent out anger on his enemy, as the crowd cheers in response to the melee!

"Might be hard to call the action at the start of this match, folks! The Grim Reaper and The God of War are doing battle, and these two forces of nature are hitting each other with straight bombs!" David Harkness observes as Raven and Mason keep on brawling. The MMA fighter starts to win the melee, using his boxing to deliver hooks and jabs that cause Revan to stagger backwards. The son of Deadman is not willing to give up so easily, however, as he delivers a swift boot to Mason's gut, causing him to double over backwards and leaving him open for Mason to connect with a throat thrust that staggers the former UFC heavyweight! The Reaper runs the ropes, looking to flatten the opposition with a swift lariat- only for Mason to duck underneath Revan's arm, before grabbing him and slamming him to the mat with impunity with a Spinning Waist-Lift Side Slam! Mason stands up, beating in his chest in triumph...and roaring to the crowd, but he turns back to see Revan getting back to his own feet. Enraged, and with a roar of his own, Maverick rushes forward with a Cactus Clothesline, causing these two big men to fall out of the ring and onto the ringside floor!

**"**Don't forget about the other two men in the ring, Harkness! Matt Lopez is taking it to Adrian Lord right now, delivering vengeance to his nemesis!" As Jay Masters is speaking, Matt is standing on the second turnbuckle, above a trapped and stunned Adrian Lord, before rain down a series of stiff rights, causing the crowd to count along! "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!-" M

Before Matt can even attempt the final punch, Adrian comes to and pushes Matt Lopez off the second turnbuckle. Matt lands on his and ducks under Adrian's arm as the LI member goes for a clothesline. The Mexican Lone Wolf swiftly runs to the corner, leaps back onto the second turnbuckle and as Adrian turns around, jumps off, twists around in mid-air, and catches him with a Diving High Knee right to the face! Adrian falls to the mat, and a fired up Lopez goes to the corner, waiting for Adrian to get to his feet, before going for a Superman Forearm- only for Lopez to catch him flush with a Dropkick!

Adrian takes a moment to recover and get back to his senses as the Apex Predator starts to get back up. Once he does, Lord grabs Matt in a waist-lock, before going for a German Suplex-but Matt flips onto his feet, and once Adrian gets up and turns around, he blasts with a Roundhouse Kick! Matt grabs Adrian, and tosses him over the rope- right in front of Revan and Mason, who are still brawling on the outside. Seeing all three of his opponents outside of the ring, Matt decides to go for something big, running the ropes to get momentum before leaping over them with a Tope Con Hilo onto Adrian, Mason and Revan….but Adrian moves out of the way, and Revan and Mason both catch Matt in mid-air! Matt is in trouble now, as in a brief moment of unity, the two goliath team up and throw Lopez into a turnbuckle post with a Modified Double Crucifix Throwing Powerbomb!

"Holy shit!" Chants erupt as the Apex Predator is writhing on the ground in pain. Revan and Mason take a moment to admire their handiwork, but then the two big men turn towards each other. The crowd's excitement builds as the two are about to resume hostilities…..but the sound of a steel chair bashing someone's head in turns those cheers into boos! Mason glares as Revan falls to the floor, revealing Adrian Lord behind him holding the chair!

"Fatal 4-Way Rules! No DQ!" Jay Masters points out as Mason is about to advance, but Adrian throws the steel chair at him, causing Strong to reflexively catch it-leaving the big man open to a Superkick that drives the steel chair into his face! Mason is staggering, but not yet falling- but Adrian quickly grabs the steel chair and leaps into the apron, backing up a bit, before running forward and braining the stunned UFC fighter with a Diving Chair Shot off the apron, knocking him down the crowd boos as the LI member is in control, and with a smug satisfied smirk on his face, Adrian taunts the crowd…..only for Revan Maverick to sit up right behind him! The crowd cheers, and Adrian turns around- right into a Flatline (Sick Kick) by Revan!

The son of the Deadman is now clearly in control as he grabs Adrian Lord and drags him into the ring, getting in himself moments after. Maverick grabs him by the legs and lifts him up, before dropping him with Killing Boredom! The Grim Reaper calls for then end, performing his father's trademark cut throat motion as lifts Lord up for Final Destination (Argentine Backbreaker Rack spun out into a Ganso Bomb)...but right as he does this, Matt Lopez slides into the ring, and nails Revan with a Superman forearm, forcing Revan to drop Lord!

"What the hell is Lopez doing! He could have saved himself trouble by letting Lord get eliminated!" Jay Masters yells.

"Knowing Lopez, he wants to be the one to get rid of Adrian Lord!" David muses. "Regardless, the Stormmaker is telling the God of Death, 'not today!'" he says, as Matt is absolutely lighting Revan up with some blistering strikes! Revan attempts to block them, but Matt is attacking at high-speed, connecting with a leg kick, followed with a jumping high knee that staggers him, followed with another Superman Forearm that knocks him down! Matt attempts to capitalize, signalling for the Final Hunt (Springboard Cutter), but Revan grabs him by the tights, preventing him from advancing. Revan gets up and grabs Matt in position for a German….but a Superkick to the back of the head by Adrian squashes those ideas! Revan falls backwards, and Matt and Adrian reluctantly look to double-team him, getting him up….ontl for Revan' hands to shoot up, grabbing both of them by the throat and clokeslamming them to threat with impunity! Revan does another cutthroat motion to the hard camera….not noticing Mason Strong behind him, bleeding from his forehead and looking pissed off!

"You might wanna turn around Revan!" Jay says, but before he even can, Mason makes his move, grabbing Revan by the waist and taking the Deadman's demonic spawn to Suplex City! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Five thunderous German Suplexes executed flawlessly one after the other! The God of War lets out a mighty roar as he lifts the Reaper up...and into a fireman's carry! M5 (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) Connects by Mason! The Ultimate Fighter is not done yet, as he lifts Revan up to his feet once more, performing a mocking cut throat motion, before lifting him up with a suplex, delaying it and keeping Revan Maverick suspended in the air, showing off his strength! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...and right as the fans chant ten- BOOM! Mason executes the Divine Retribution (Jackhammer)! He goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3….Revan is eliminated!

"Wow! The God of War is not playing around!" Jay says, as Revan roars out of the ring. Mason Strong lets out a mighty roar, and turns his attention to his two remaining opponents: Matt Lopez, struggling to get back to his feet…..but Adrian Lord is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Mason Strong is forced to one knee as Adrian hits him from behind with a Chop Block! Lord yells at Matt, who has already gotten up. He sees the situation, and without hesitating, rushes forward, blasting Strong with a Shining Wizard! As he does this, Adrian climbs up to the second rope, and dives off onto Strong with a Middle Rope Moonsault!

"These two former-teammates turned enemies are harkening back to the old days, forced to fight together to survive!" David calls, as Adrian and Matt attempt to lift Mason up to his feet. Adrian yells at Matt to run the ropes, and Matt, although grimacing at his nemesis giving out orders, obliges, running the ropes clearly looking for the Jumping Knee Strike (Matt)/ Legsweep (Adrian) Combo….and it connects! Both men jump on top of Mason, looking for the pin...1, 2, thr-NO! MASON KICKS OUT! Lord and Lopez cannot believe it!

Lord and Lopez see that the big man is getting back up, and they lift him up to his feet, trying One more time for the Hi/Lo, Lopez times the ropes-but Mason comes back te life, elbowing Lord in the face and hitting and incoming Lopez with a stiff Spinning Backfist! Lopez falls to the mat, and Strong turns his attention one more time to Adrian Lord. "El Ingobernable Internacional" act quickly, ducking under a Discus Lariat attempt by Strong and once he turns around, he wallops him with La Malagueña (Discus Knee Strike)! Strong staggers backwards into the corner, leaving him open for Lord to connect with a Running High-Impact Corner Dropkick to his face! Strong falls to the mat, and Lord waits for Strong to get back up, and once he does, he sets up and grabs his arm, looking for the Destino. Adrian Lord swings upwards- Destino connects! Desperation cover by Lord! 1, 2, th- STRONG STILL KICKS OUT! Lord cannot believe it, but he forces himself to get over his shock, before rolling to the outside and grabbing that same steel chair he used earlier in the match. He rolls back in the ring, and waits in the corner, for Strong to get back up, bashing the chair against the mat. The Goliath gets back to his feet, and Lord rushes forward with the chair….only for Mason to catch and scoop him up, mid-stride, before planting him to the mat with the Ultimatum (Reverse-Spin Scoop/Powerslam)! Mason isn't done yet, as he lifts himp up, high into the air….and brings him right down to earth with the Divine Retribution (Jackhammer)! 1, 2, 3! Lord is eliminated...and our final two are Lopez and Strong!

Matt Lopez, having recovered from Strong's earlier assault, has a fierce look etched on his face as he glares at the Ultimate Fighter. Never one to back down from a fight, Matt lets out a war cry, before rushing forward into battle! Matt cracks him in the face with a Bicycle Knee Strike, staggering Mason a bit. Lopez refuses to let up, hitting a Superman Forearm that stuns him, but can't knock the big man down. Lopez tries to run the ropes for momentum, looking for another big move, but Mason pops him up, and catches him in the fireman's carry. He tries for the M5- but Lopez elbows Mason repeatedly, stunning him, before sliding off, running the ropes, leaping onto them and springboarding off - and connecting with the Final Hunt, bringing Mason down to a huge pop! Mason is down, and the crowd fuels Matt Lopez to keep going. The Stormmaker decides to head up top, ascending up the turnbuckle.

"What's he doing? He should be going for the cover!" Jay says.

"He's going high risk! The Storm Landing might put an end to the God of War!" David calls, as Matt takes a moment to steady himself, before leaping off into a beautiful Storm Landing (Diving Corkscrew Moonsault)...but Mason gets the knees up, taking all the air out of Matt's lungs! Matt is hugging his ribs, breathing very heavily- but Mason does not give him a chance to catch his breath, as he immediately wraps his arms around Matt's neck and head, locking in the Stronghold (Coquina Clutch)! Strong has it in deep, wrapping his legs around Matt's waist, leaving him with nowhere to go. The ref asks Matt if he wants to tap, but Matt, turning purple, slightly shakes his head refusing to tap! He makes a valiant effort to struggle, but Mason is not letting go! After almost a full minute, despite all of his will and his refusal to give up….Matt Lopez passes out in the Stronghold, causing the ref to call for the bell!

_Ding, Ding!_

"Oh my god…the God of War eliminated all three men to win the match!" Jay says, as Mason lets go of the hold and throws Matt's carcass to the side, before getting up.

"All four men in this match impressed. Matt Lopez will be getting his chance at redemption when he competes for the WFA Intercontinental Champion...but the Ultimate Fighter, Mason Strong wins and advances to the finals!" David says as we get a shot of Mason standing at the top rope and raising his fists to a loud mixed reaction! Mason climbs down and walks up the stage. We cut to a slightly intimidated Jazz standing at the top of the stage near the throne as Mason walks up to her.

"Mason, impressive showing out there. You eliminated three other men in decisive fashion to earn your spot at the finals. Do you think that you will be the one to become not just the King of the WFA, but the first ever WFA Universal Champion?" She asks. Mason glares at her as she raises the mic to his mouth, but he begins to speak.

"Listen to me, and listen good cause I'm only gonna say this just once." Mason begins, speaking with his trademark baritone voice. "I don't care who I have to fight tommorow. I don't care how good they are, how decorated they are….I don't give a shit about any of that! Because I'm _real._ I'm as real as it gets. I'm stronger, faster, and tougher than anyone you can find to fight me! Sabre, Cyrus...it doesn't matter who you bring to fight me. I'll knock their asses out, and I'll make them leave this arena in a stretcher! I want that gold…..and I'll fuck up anyone stupid enough to stand in my way!" Mason Strong proclaims, before exiting Stage Left, leaving Jazz looking a little intimidated.

"Well said by Mason Strong. But now, we must move on, to our final match of the tournament: CJ Hawk will take on Mason Rivers, Cody Fireheart, and 'Marvelous' Tate Williams! And that match...is up next!" Jay Masters says.

**WFA Universal Championship and Kingdom Come Finals: Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus vs Mason Strong vs ?**

**WFA Intercontinental Championship Finals: Will Ralston vs Koji Yoshida vs Matt Lopez vs ?**

**Next Week:**

**Kingdom Come First Round Match: CJ Hawk vs Tate Williams vs Cody Fireheart vs Mason Rivers**

**Plus: the Card for Night 2 of Kingdom Come is revealed!**


	6. Hawk vs Rivers vs Fireheart vs Williams

**Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

_As we begin the final match of round 1, we see and hear the crowd pop as that iconic theme song begins to play. The pop only gets louder as the words 'THE WAY OF THE HAWK' appear on the screen, and a lone spotlight casts its light down on none other than CJ Hawk, clad in his Nightwing-inspired black and blue bodysuit. The Bird of Prey is kneeling down, and once the lyrics kick in, he stands up, and points a finger gun at the camera, yelling out, "BANG!" as the lights turn blue and white for a second. CJ Hawk strides to the ring, looking focused and ready as he always does. He gets in before the chorus begins and once it does, he stands on the top turnbuckle, looking around at the crowd, before leaping down and warming up in his corner. _

"Is there anyone who has mastered their craft in this business quite like CJ Hawk has?" David Harkness asks. "One of the best workers and wrestlers that the WFA has had to offer, it's shocking that a competitor of his caliber has focused only on the midcard title scene instead of challenging for a world title in any company?"

"Now's his chance to finally reach the top of the industry. The chance to finally break out of his spot and finally elevate his status even further. He's been the kingpin of the Midcard title scene for so long..can CJ Hawk claim world title gold?" Jay Masters ponders.

**The Phoenix-Fall Out Boy**

_Mixed reception from the crowd as the song intro kicks in, and the lights dim slightly, taking on a light red hue. Suddenly, we get a spotlight, focusing on 'The Dark Phoenix' himself, Cody Fireheart! Looking straight down, we get a dramatic shot of Cody turning his steely gaze at the camera, wearing his Assassin's Creed-inspired hooded longcoat. Cody makes his was down the ramp, and leaps on the apron, before slingshotting himself onto the ring and climbing to the top turnbuckle, taking his hood off and surveying the arena, before moonsaulting off the turnbuckle, landing Ospreay-style. He glances at CJ, before getting into his corner._

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we have a man seemingly without direction,yet with all of the ability and potential to make his own way in this industry. He is an athletic marvel, a human highlight reel, and a star on the verge of breaking out. He is the Dark Phoenix, Cody Fireheart!" David says

"It is always a pleasure watching this young man in action, and after a turbulent last few months in his career, he has laid low, waiting for the right time to strike. And now he has resurfaced….could this be the start of the ascent of the Dark Phoenix?" Jay says.

**Can You Feel My Heart?- Bring Me The Horizon**

_We get a decent pop from the crowd as 'The Man With The Most Heart' himself as Mason Rivers walks on stage, a smile on his face as he performs his trademark 'Heart' handsign, before sprinting down the ramp, sliding into the ring and leaping onto the top turnbuckle, posing with his trademark handsign once more. Mason is all smiles as he leaps off of the turnbuckle and steps into his corner. _

"'If you believe in yourself, anything is possible.' That is the philosophy that Mason Rivers subscribes to!" David Harkness says. "A talented young man with tremendous heart and a sheer inability to give up, he has positioned himself as one to watch in the future of the WFA. Could this be the moment Mason Rivers has been waiting for his entire life?"

"Now, don't get me wrong, he has a lot of potential….but he's just a kid!" Jay exclaims. "He's in the ring with more experienced and more defrosted competitors. I gotta tell you, I don't think he stands a chance!"

"We shall see. He may surprise us all!" David suggests.

**I Don't Wanna Stop-Ozzy Osbourne**

_We get a very loud mixed reaction from the audience as the arena lights in the Cow Palace darken, before a single spotlight comes out, focusing on none other than Tate Williams, looking regal and arrogant dressed as usual in his purple and gold studded robe. He has an arrogant smirk on his face as the 'Marvelous One' starts winding up, before hitting his 'Marvelous' pose, causing a shower of golden sparks to rain down above him. The crowd starts the "Marvelous" chants, as Tate struts down the ramp, taking his sweet time and ignoring his opponents, before getting in the ring, and heading straight for the turnbuckle, before posing again as he yells "Marvelous"!_

"You wanna talk about a man destined for greatness? You wanna talk about someone with all the potential in the world? You are talking about the Marvelous God of Wrestling, Tate Williams!" Jay Masters proclaims.

"Possessing a mix of old-school tactics, aesthetics and style reminiscent of Ric Flair, Harley Race, Paul Orndorff, Nick Bockwinkel and Rick Rude combined with his own modern-day swagger, athleticism and charisma, Tate has all the tools necessary to reach the top of this business. If you were to build a main-event talent from the ground up, he would look exactly like 'Marvelous' Tate Williams! Now the question is...can he reach his destiny? Can he win the gold?" David asks.

_Ding, Ding!_

And the final match of round one begins, and all four men, Williams, Fireheart, Rivers, and Hawk start circling each other, waiting for someone to break the standoff and make the first move. Suddenly, almost impatiently, Fireheart swiftly rushes forward, rushing across the ring at Mason Rivers, and launching him into the corner with a Shotgun Dropkick! Fireheart gets back to his feet, but he quickly has to move as Tate rushes him with a Lariat, which Fireheart evades and counters with a Phoenix Kick (Matrix Evasion transitioned into a modified overhead kick)! Cody smirks as he gets up, but the celebration is short lived as he turns around- right into a well-executed Spinning Back Elbow by CJ Hawk! Cody falls to the mat, but CJ grabs hin and lifts him up, before Irish Whipping him into the ropes, and once Cody comes back off the rebound, CJ greets him with a beautiful dropkick right to the face!

Cody rolls out of the ring, and CJ plays to the crowd, pointing his finger gun at Cody in the outside, before running the ropes, looking for a Suicide Dive- only for him to be caught mid-sprint with a Running Race-Style High Knee by Tate Williams, out of nowhere! CJ falls to the side, and Cody tries to get back in the ring, but now Tate runs the ropes, coming back to nail Cody with a Baseball Slide, keeping him out of the ring! Tate smirks as he turns his attention back to CJ Hawk...but suddenly, Mason Rivers comes back in, exploding with a Missile Dropkick that knocks Tate Williams down!

"The Man with The Most Heart re-enters the fray!" David Harkness says. The crowd pops, as Mason waits for Tate to get back up, and once he does, he rushes forward, leaps up, and crushes Tate Williams with a Leaping Double Foot Stomp right to the chest, taking him down! Mason rolls back onto his feet, and sees that Tate is trying to recover, using the ropes to help himself up. Mason Rivers runs at him, looking for another attack, but Tate catches him and launches him to the outside only for Mason to catch himself on the ropes, landing on the apron. Tate turns around- right into a Slingshot DDT by Mason Rivers! Mason tries to go for the pin, but Tate rolls out of the ring. Undeterred, Mason waits for Williams to get back up, and he runs the ropes, before leaping over the ropes and crashing into him with a Tope Con Hilo! Mason stands up, soaking in the crowd pop, but he does not notice CJ Hawk running the ropes behind him, and once he turns, he is greeted with a Wrecking Ball Dropkick courtesy of the Bird of Prey! CJ grabs Mason, and lifts him to his feet, with the intention of sliding him back to the ring, but as they turn, we see Cody Fireheart perched up in the top turnbuckle, his back facing CJ and Mason- and he dives off with an astonishing Corkscrew Moonsault off the top rope to Rivers and Hawk on the outside, knocking them down! The crowd is going wild as all four men are down on the outside!

"We have a quadruple down, Harkness!" Jay Masters says, as we see that Tate Williams is the first of the four to stir. 'The Marvelous One', shaking off the damage, surveys the carnage around him and gets up, grabbing Mason Rivers and sliding him into the ring. Tate grabs Mason Rivers, gets him in a front Facelock and lifts and drapes him over the top rope, before planting him hard into the mat with a Whiplash Neckbreaker! Tate goes for the pin, 1, 2- Mason Rivers kicks out! Tate, starting to get a little miffed, grabs Mason and positions him for a German Suplex. Tate Williams lifts him- but Mason manages to counter into a wheelbarrow roll-up into a jumping Double Stomp! Tate gets up, clothing his midsection, but suddenly Mason goes in the attack, with a stiff shoot kick to the chest, staggering Tate, before pelting with another stiff shoot kick! Mason keeps blasting him with kicks to the chest, forcing him into the corner. Tate is stunned as Mason backs up, and with a loud yell, Mason runs forward and nails a Running Bicycle Knee Strike to the cornered Marvelous One! Tate flops to the mat but Mason is not yet done, as he slingshots himself over the top rope, before leaping upward and crashing into Tate with a Springboard 450! Mason covers for the pin, 1, 2, t- Tate kicks out! Mason, deciding to go for broke,heads to the corner, hyping himself up and using the cheers from the crowd to fuel himself. Mason waits for Tate to get back up, and once he does, he rushes forward, looking for the New Belief (Boston Knee Party)- but suddenly, he is blindsided as Cody Fireheart bursts in and intercepts him with a Shuri Knee Strike!

"What is Cody doing? If Mason had connected, he would have taken out part of the opposition! It's every man for himself! Not a smart move by the Dark Phoenix!" David says.

"I disagree, Harkness…look at what's happening!" Jay says, as Tate and Cody look at each other. We see Tate talking to Cody and then painting at Mason. Cody nods...and both men proceed to stomp on Mason Rivers! "We have a temporary alliance on our hands!"

Mason is helpless as the Marvelous One and the Dark Phoenix continue their assault. Tate Williams lifts him up, and directs Cody to the apron. Tate grabs Mason, puts his head between his heads, before lifting and dropping him with a Sitout Powerbomb, and once Mason hit the mat, Cody leapt into action with a Springboard Shooting Star Press! Cody pins, 1, 2, the,-Mason kicks out! Cody and Tate cannot believe it, and they try to lift Mason back up to his feet- but suddenly, CJ Hawk re-enters the fray with a Springboard Forearm Smash onto Cody Fireheart! Tate goes to attack CJ, but the Brid of Prey had him scouted, and ducked under Tate's lariat attempt, cand came off the rebound with a Talon Kick (Jumping Spinning Heel Kick)! Tate fell down. By this point, Mason had recovered and gotten back up. CJ, seeing this, yells at Mason to follow his lead as he lifts him into a Vertical Suplex, allowing Mason to aid CJ as both men connect with a Roundhouse Kick (Mason)/Brainbuster (CJ) combination! CJ quickly goes for the pin, 1, 2, th-Tate kicks out!

Shaking his head, CJ goes to the top rope, calling for Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press)...but Cody quickly gets on the apron before pushing CJ off the top turnbuckle, causing CJ to take a nasty spill to the outside! Mason goes on the attack, but Cody, swift as ever, stunned him with a rope-assisted Enzugiri, before launching himself into a Slingshot Cutter! Tate, getting back to his feet, sees this and starts to give Cody directions. Tate gets on the top turnbuckle, and without wasting any time, quickly dives onto Mason with a Marvelous Finale (Diving Elbow Drop)! But Cody, not to be outdone, launches himself onto the top rope-and diving off with a beautiful Phoenix Splash onto Mason Rivers! Cody covers, 1, 2, 3!

"Mason Rivers has been eliminated! The Williams-Fireheart alliance proved to be too strong for him...and now, only CJ Hawk is left!" Jay says.

We get a shot of CJ on the outside, hurt from the spill as he glares defiantly at the two opponents in the ring. Williams and Fireheart, looking like sharks that have smelled blood, quickly slide to the outside of the ring, closing in on CJ, but Hawk slides back into the ring. Tate and Cody follow him in, and they quickly rush CJ, but the Wrestler has them scouted, ducking under their double clothesline attempt, before turning around right as Cody goes for another strike- and he caught and dropped him with a Japanese Arm Drag! CJ kips up, right as Tate goes for his turn, but CJ Hawk counters his attack by grabbing his arm mid-swing, and maneuvering himself into a Floatover Neckbreaker! CJ attempts to lift Tate back up, but by this point, Cody has recovered, and attacks CJ with a clubbing blow to the back! Tate and Cody both miffed, Irish Whip CJ onto the ropes, but CJ grabs the tops with both hands, stopping his own momentum. Tate rushes him, but CJ goes low and launches him over the top. Tate grabs the ropes to prevent himself from falling to the outside, and Cody goes to retaliate with a Shuri Knee Strike...but CJ moves out of the way, causing Cody to hit Tate! Tate falls to the outside, and a surprised Cody doesn't even get the chance to turn as he runs himself lifted by CJ onto his shoulders, before being dropped into an Electric Chair Driver! CJ isn't done yet, as he gets Cody in a Pumphandle position….before dropping him with the Eye of the Hawk (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver), right into a pinning position! Tate is on the outside, looking like he might interefere...but instead he shakes his head, staying on the outside as the ref counts. 1, 2...3!

"And the Dark Phoenix has been eliminated, leaving only the Wrestler and the Marvelous One! Who will go to fight for the the crown?" David says.

Tate, still stunned on the outside stirs and gets back to his feet….but CJ Hawk suddenly crashes into him with a Suicide Dive! The Bird of Prey isn't done yet, however, as he slides back into the ring, runs the ropes, before launching himself and connecting with another Suicide Dive as Tate tries to get up again! But CJ, letting out a battle cry and feuled by the cheering fans, gets back inside, and gains momentum before blasting Tate with a third Suicide Dive! CJ grabs Tate and rolls him back into the ring, before climbing the top turnbuckle and diving into Tate with a well-executed Frog Splash! CJ covers, 1, 2,- Tate kicks out! CJ, unperturbed, grabs Tate and attempts to Irish Whip him into the corner, but Tate reverses and throws CJ towards the corner, only for CJ to run up the turnbuckles before backflipping over Tate's head and landing behind him in a standing position! Before Tate can even turn, CJ leapfrogs over his head and connects with a Kotaro Krusher! CJ is starting to feel it right now, as the fans urge him to end it. CJ starts to olblige, as he begins to lift Tate, in preparation for the Nightfall...but Tate counters with a Crucifix Pin! 1, 2, th-CJ kicks out! He gets to a back to a standing position, but he is greeted by Tate with a rebound off the ropes into a Running European Uppercut! CJ falls down, and Tate quickly Irish whips him into the corner, before rushing forward and nailing CJ with Simply Marvelous (Awesome Clothesline)! But that's not all, as Tate follows that up by lifting CJ into the top turnbuckle. Tate clearly has evil intentions on his mind as he gets up, and join CJ on the top, before grabbing him by the waist- and launching off the top with a devastating Super Overhead Marvelous-Plex (Belly to Belly Suplex)! Tate goes for the cover, 1, 2, thre-CJ KICKS OUT!

"The resilience of CJ Hawk is in full display tonight! 'Marvelous' Tate Williams is in shock!" David says, as Tate, looking angry and shocked simultaneously, goes for the finish, lifting CJ up and going for a Double Underhook, looking for the Naturally Marvelous Ending (Pedigree)..but CJ breaks free before Tate can fully lock it in, and hits a Double Leg Takedown that he floats over into a Jackknife Pin! 1, 2, thre-Tate barely manages to kick out, with a lot of difficulty, but CJ waits till Tate gets up, before launching himself at Tate into a Wheelbarrow position, looking for the Cazadora into the Twisted Claw...but his plan backfires as Tate outpowers and holds on to CJ before launching him backwards with a Wheelbarrow Suplex! Tate then proceeds to lift CJ again, once more going for a Double Underhook...only for CJ to counter once more with a Back Body Drop! The Wrestler waits till Tate gets up, before cracking him with a Step-Up Enzugiri! CJ then calls for the end, before attempting the Eye fo the Hawk on Tate...but the Marvelous One earns a reprieve by reversing into an Inside Cradle! 1, 2, t- CJ kicks out, as he gets back to his feet and turns around instinctively, going for a clothesline-, but Tate ducks...and immediately grabs CJ's mask, taking it off! CJ's hands immediately go up to cover his face, but now Tate rolls him up with a Schoolboy for the cover! 1, 2, 3!

"Dirty bastard! Blatant cheating by Tate!" David says.

"It may be one-on-one now, and the rules might be enforced, Harkness, but that isn't going to earn him anything more than a slap on the wrist. Smart move by the Marvelous One, and thanks to that, Tate advances to the finals. But at the very least, CJ will not leave empty handed. Due to being the runnner up in this match, he will compete for the WFA Intercontinental title against Koji Yoshida, Matt Lopez and Will Ralston!" Jay says, praising Tate, as the Marvelous One, with a shit eating smirk firmly on his face, stands up and celebrates his victory, as the crowd boos him heavily!

"I may not agree with his methods, but I cannot deny the results. Tate advances indeed...but he will have a lot on his plate tommorow night, and-oh, come on!" Harkness is suddenly interrupted as Tate, seeing that CJ Hawk has put his mask back on and has started to walk to the back, suddenly slides out of the ring, and runs up the ramp, catching CJ with a surprise Lariat to the back of the head! The crowd is lvid right now, but Tate doesn't care as he is stomping away at his opponent!

"Enough is enough. The match is over!" Harkness says, disgusted.

"This is Tate Williams making a statement. This is him showing all three of his opponents tommorow night- Sabre, Cyrus and Strong- exactly what they can expect once they share the ring with Marvelous Tate Williams!" Jay says defending Tate, as he grabs CJ and drags over to ringside, before sliding him into the ring. The self-proclaimed 'Marvelous God of Pro Wrestling' puts CJ's head between his legs, before rubbing salt in the wound by winding up and striking his trademark 'Marvelous' pose, before locking in the Double Underhook...and planting CJ Hawk with an absolutely vicious Naturally Marvelous Ending! The crowd erupts into a chorus of hatred, but Tate is all smiles as he loses once more upon the carcass of the Brid of Prey.

"What a damn disgrace. Absolutely despicable." David Harkness says, as Tate slides out of the ring, ignoring the boos of the fans, and walks right up to the stage, up to a stunned Jazz Conway. Jazz attempts to ask him a question- but before a word can even leave her mouth, Tate rips the mic out of her hand.

"Sorry, baby...but I have something I wanna say. We're operating on my time….so get lost." Tate says, snarling in her face, causing Jazz to quickly retreat to the back. Tate chuckles as he addresses the arena full of rabid fans who have deemed him public enemy #1.

"You know….I'd like to say that what just happened was nothing personal….but I'd be a damn liar if I did. You see, ever since the start of this alliance, that man, right there," He says, pointing at the ring where CJ Hawk is laying, unconscious. "He has been considered one of the standard bearers of this company. He has been considered of the top stars of the WFA. And the fact that his face is plastered all over the promotional material for this show, the fact that he is promoted more heavily than I am...it makes me sick to my goddamn stomach!" Tate says, his voice rising in intensity. "CJ Hawk may be a good wrestler..but as I just proved, he is not anywhere near _my _level! You may be good, but I'm a prodigy. You may be popular, but I'm a bonafide superstar! You're the king of the Midcard..but I'm a fucking main eventer!" Tate yells.

"I'm tired of being a notch below a select few in the pecking order. I'm sick of being a part of the supporting cast. Remember this moment, kids...because this is where I stake my claim to the throne. I refuse to be denied! I refuse to simply settle for the upper midcard, when I belong at the top of the mountain! This is the moment where I break the glass ceiling, and tommorow night, I will take hold of that brass ring! Mark my words...tommorow you will see the coup of the century! You will see the heist of the millenium! I will walk into this very same arena as an undesirable...and I will walk out, undeniable. Because Sabre, Cyrus, Strong...they may be good….hell, they may even be great….but they will never be what I am. I am the man that will usher in a new era for this company. I am the chosen one that will carry the WFA on his back for years to come. I...am Tate Williams, and I...am MARVELOUS!" Tate says, throwing down the mic, and walking to the back as the crowd keeps booing heavily.

"That was one hell of a statement of intent, Harkness! Tate Williams is a man with ambition, intellgence and a willingness to do ANYTHING to achieve his goals! With those traits in mind, 'Marvelous' Tate Williams is a hard man to bet against come tommorow night!"

"Big words. Let's see if he can back all of that bravado up. He is facing the Ace of Pro Wrestling' and the male MVP for the WFA, Jason Sabre. He is facing a world champion in two companies in the Lcuah Warrior, Detrick Cyrus. And he is facing a former UFC Heavyweight Champion in the God of War, Mason strong. It's a clash of the Titans come tommorow night, as the Kingdom Come finals finally take place! Who will earn the crown? Tune in to find out. I'm David Harkness, he's Jay Masters, and we bid you all goodnight!" David says, as we face to black.

**A/N: here is the card for Night 2 of WFA Kingdom Come! **

**Main Event: WFA Kingdom Come and Universal Championship Finals: Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus vs Mason Strong Vs Tate Williams**

**WFA Intercontinental Championship finals: Will Ralston vs Koji Yoshida vs Matt Lopez vs CJ Hawk**

**The Wayne Bros and Freddy Escobar vs The Monarchy**

**WFA Junior Heavyweight Championshio Tournament Showcase match: Brooks Murphy, Sicario, Tim Michaels and Elliot Williams vs Cody Fireheart, Asher Darma, Alonso Lopez, Mason Rivers**

**BLOW Showcase: Spring Tigress, Sandra Blaze, Marisol, Lexi Briggs, and Sofia Reynoso vs Alina Hendricks, Native Beast, Jenny Ace, Danielle Rose, Liberty Belle**

**The road is almost over...a king will be crowned...as well as two new champions. **


End file.
